I Wish I Never Left
by Dark-Supernatural-Angel
Summary: Bella wishes she never came to Forks. She wishes she never met them, she wishes she never left them… What is she to do now? SPN-Season1 , Twilight-New Moon. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1: I Wish I Never

**"I Wish I Never Left"**

**Chapter 1: I Wish I Never  
**

**A/N:** Hey Everyone, I know I'm not done with my other stories yet but I wanted to post something to show you that I'm still here (in the middle of exams -_-), so hopefully this intro to my story will hook you onto and stay tune. **Enjoy **and **Review!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

**

* * *

Summary:** SPN/Twi Crossover. Bella wishes she never came to Forks. She wishes she never met them, she wishes she never left them…What is she to do now? SPN (Season 1), Twilight (New Moon)

* * *

Bella's POV

This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. I was supposed to be happy and living a normal, pain-free life when I moved back home. I wasn't supposed to be feeling like my world was falling apart, like I had no purpose for even existing if the one person I thought loved me more than anything could in a second just throw me away. I would give anything to be with him yet he just left me and now I was stuck in a world that meant nothing to me now, with my life passing me by. I forgot everything, my past, my present, my future, as the pain of loosing Edward just numbed my body, leaving just a shell of what I use to be.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

I got better eventually yet the hole in my heart was still present. I would laugh again but I knew it wasn't the best I've had but still, I tried to forget. I tried to move forward but couldn't stop when Edward's voice kept coming back into my mind every time I did anything adrenaline worthy. _How I miss the adrenaline? Why did I ever give that up?_ I thought I could move forward and forget and just have fun with Jacob, my personal sun, the one who made me feel better and got me to laugh and joke around again as if I was a little girl. Jacob made me want to get up in the morning to see him again, to do stuff again and just live as if HE never came into my life, it could have been as if HE never existed, like he promised. It had been awhile since I wanted to do anything but Edward keeps coming back to my memory and telling me that I haven't forgotten what has happened, it only wrecks my chances at happiness once again, even with my best friend.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

I couldn't believe it, just when I was somewhat getting over the fact that Edward left me six months ago and moving forward, Jacob now tells me that he wants nothing to do with me. My best friend just flat out told me he doesn't want to be friends anymore. He ignored my calls, had his father make excuses for him as I was worried sick on whether he was greatly ill but no, he flat out was ignoring me! Didn't have the decency to call and tell me that he was at least healthy again. So when I go to physically check on him, I see him walking about in the rain, not like himself and he told me to leave and never come back, that he can't have me in his life anymore. Yet he promised he wouldn't hurt me like Edward did….he promised! He assured me so many times that he would keep that promise yet here I am with another promise that's worthless. Jacob clearly wasn't himself from the way he was acting, and now he's part of that stupid gang. He tore my heart out when he chose them over me. _Why do they leave me?_

"_Go home, Bella. I can't hang out with you anymore." _Jacob's voice echoed in my mind.

I can't take the heartache any more, it hurts too much. My feelings for both Edward and Jacob were just ripped from my body the moment they turned me away, the moment they told me I wasn't good enough for them. As if they didn't care what happened to me in the end when they cast me aside. I don't think I could break free if I ever went back to that zombie state. I should have never had those feelings. I had tears coming down my face as I stood against the front door of my house after getting back from La Push, with all my thoughts and emotions just escaping through the walls that were now crumbling back down again. I slid down to the floor as I stared at the wall in front of me, with my mind just racing as the thoughts came flooding out:

_I wish I never came to Fork. _

_I wish I never met them._

_I wish I didn't feel my heart breaking all over again._

_I wish I never left them….._

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: **How was that? Any questions or ideas on what's going to happen next? Sorry about the summary but there will be a better one next chapter when more of the story is introduced.

Until then, please **review and alert **this story! I would really appreciate it =D

Hope you enjoyed this little intro (sorry it was short)_._

**

* * *

Originally Published:** December 10, 2009_  
_


	2. Chpt 2: A Call I Should've Made Earlier

**"I Wish I Never Left"**

**Chapter 2: A Call I Should've Made Earlier  
**

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Thanks for all the hits I've been getting for the first chapter from the weekend alone. Definitely put a smile on my face when I'm in the middle of exams (one more left =D). So to say thank you here is another chapter to this story and I'm sorry that it's short but I liked where I left it off =D. I'll update this and my other stories after my last exam at the end of this week so **ENJOY**!

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

Dream Sequence is directly from Stephenie Meyers' '_New Moon_' (so that no one brings it up) **I DON'T OWN IT!**

**

* * *

Summary:** SPN/Twi Crossover. Bella wishes she never came to Forks. She wishes she never met them, she wishes she never left them… What is she to do now? SPN (Season1), Twilight (New Moon)

* * *

Bella's POV

_I wish I never came to Fork. _

_I wish I never met them._

_I wish I didn't feel my heart breaking all over again._

_I wish I never left them….._

* * *

There's only one person who could make this go away. Only one person that can truly make me forget and I seriously can't believe I didn't think of it sooner…..it's been so long. Why didn't I think of it before? I could have spared myself the second heartache if I truly had my mind in place. I wiped the tears from my face and pushed myself off the door towards the phone; it was 11am so hopefully wherever he is I don't wake him up. I hope I'm strong enough to go through with this, I just have to be.

_Ring, Ring. _It continued ringing for a bit that I was second guessing myself. _Maybe he is asleep wherever he is_.

"Hello?" A familiar male voice answered before I hung up yet it had a slight hesitation in his voice before he continued. "Bella?"

"Yeah" I answered in a slight whisper yet I knew he could hear me.

"What's wrong? Something happen?" The man's voice had a panic tone now from the sound of it. _I knew this might scare him._

"Yes, but it's not a case. I need to see you. Where are you?" A sniffle escaped through the phone which I was hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Seattle. I can be in Forks in just a few hours if you want." I relaxed a bit more giving out a big sigh when he said that.

"That would be great."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Hang in there, I'm leaving now." I could hear the ruffling in the background as I could assume he was getting ready to leave.

"Okay."

_Click _

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

I went straight to the couch after the call and just waited. I should be doing something to keep myself busy but I didn't feel like it. I didn't feel like doing anything anymore, not now anyways. Thankfully Charlie was at work so he couldn't see me wrecked again like before. I hated this…._how much longer? _I just sat on the couch staring at different spots before I ended up staring at the ceiling, not realizing that I had tears streaming down my face again. It wasn't long until I cried myself to sleep, which was a bad idea.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Dream/Memory:**

"_Go home, Bella. I can't hang out with you anymore." Jacob told me to my face as his shakes were starting up again_

"_Are you…breaking up with me?" The tears were welling up again in my eyes as I spoke those words. Jake and I had more than just any schoolyard romance, it was stronger. _

"_Hardly. If that were the case, I'd say 'Let's stay friends.' I can't even say that." Jake said with a bitter laugh._

"_Jacob…why? Sam won't let you have other friends? Please, Jake. You promised. I need you!" The time I was a zombie rushed into my memory filled with emptiness and loneliness._

"_I'm sorry, Bella." Jacob said every word with a distinct cold voice._

"_I'm sorry that I couldn't…before…I wish I could change how I feel about you, Jacob." I was desperate at this point to not loose him. "Maybe…maybe I would change. Maybe, if you gave me some time…just don't quit on me now, Jake. I can't take it."_

"_No. Don't' think like that, Bella, please. Don't blame yourself, don't think this is your fault. This one is __**all **__me. I swear, it's not about you." Jacob had a hand reach out towards me._

"_It's not you, it's me, there's a new one."_

"_I mean it, Bella. I'm not…I'm not good enough to be your friend anymore, or anything else. I'm not what I was before. I'm not good." Jacob seemed to struggle to get those words out. _

"_What? What are you saying? You're much better than I am, Jake. You are good! Who told you that you aren't? Sam? It's a vicious lie, Jacob! Don't let him tell you that!" I was confused and before I knew it I was yelling at him._

"_No one had to tell me anything. I know what I am." Jacob was now yelling back as his face went hard and flat. _

"_You're my friend, that's what you are! Jake—don't!" Jacob was backing away from me. _

"_I'm sorry, Bella." Jake finally said in a broken mumble before running back into his house and slammed the door. _

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

I instantly woke up from my miserable memory when I heard a car door slam close outside and footsteps walking towards my front door. I got up from the couch, wiped the dried tears away, fixed my hair and then headed for the sound as a knock on the front door emerged.

**

* * *

A/N: **SO, what do you think? Have an idea who it is? Well, let me know with **REVIEWS**! Stay tune for the next chapter =D

Shouldn't a hit come with a review? I always review multiple times for a story so I hope you all do the same =D

So the usual, **REVIEW, ALERT and ENJOY!** Enjoy the rest of the weekend everyone!

**

* * *

Originally Published: **December 14, 2009


	3. Chapter 3: A Shortened Reunion

**"I Wish I Never Left"**

**Chapter 3: A Shortened Reunion  
**

**A/N:** Okay, so it took me longer than I would have liked but because of the wait (and suspense) I wanted to give you a longer chapter. A lot of this chapter is just conversation but it's simple to follow when it's only two people. But I did add some background stuff to it so hopefully your questions were answered. **Thank you to all those that reviewed my story**. It was a great result and I'm super excited that you all enjoy this. Anyways, **Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

There are quotes from New Moon in the final segment and quotes from a Supernatural episode (I'll state which one at the end, so I don't give it away)

**

* * *

Summary:** SPN/Twi Crossover. Bella wishes she never came to Forks. She wishes she never met them, she wishes she never left them… SPN (Season1), Twilight (New Moon)

* * *

Bella's POV

I opened the door to a tall, muscular man with short, dirty blonde hair, wearing a pair of worn out jeans, with a black shirt under a green one. He was sporting his worn out leather jacket with his black combat boots and an amulet around his neck. I looked up to his face and saw it was covered with worry as his hazel green eyes glared at me as if he's expecting the worst to happen. I instantly hugged him, burying my face into his chest and started tearing up again, getting his shirt wet. He wrapped his arms around me tightly without hesitation.

"Shh, Bella. Everything's going to be okay." He tried to calm me down by rubbing my back. I was tearing up still, my vision almost blurry.

"I can't take it anymore Dean. I can't take it!" My voice was a little shaky so it wasn't much of a yell and I was talking into his shirt. I hadn't realized that Dean had slowly moved us inside until he shut the door.

"Bells, what's wrong? I haven't seen you this upset in the longest time." Dean whispered in my ear with a very concerned tone, one I haven't heard in a long time.

"They….le-left me! They both…le-left me! They…..pr-promised…..they…..w-wouldn't." I wasn't shouting but my voice became a stuttering whisper once I started tearing up more. Dean had his chin on my forehead and kissed it as he continued to rub my back to stop me from crying. Dean Winchester wasn't much of the emotional sharing type of person, that was usually Sam's department but with me it was different, he was always there for me.

"Who left Bella? Who?"

"Edward left…..J-Jacob wants nothing to do with me."

"What? That's crazy Bells, everyone wants you." Dean paused before he whispered on. "I still want you…" I looked up at him with some of the tears stopping and could see the seriousness in his hazel eyes.

"I can rip their lungs out for you if you want?" Dean's attempt at lightening the mood put a small smile on my face.

"There's that smile I've missed so much." Dean wiped the tears from my cheeks as my smile got bigger.

"I've missed you a lot, Dean." I cleared my throat as I stopped crying.

"I've missed you too, Bells. Life on the road isn't the same without you."

"I'm sorry Dean." I paused before continuing as I wiped away the tears that Dean missed. "It just got too dangerous on some of the hunts that…..I was afraid that I was putting you in danger since you were worried about protecting me. I didn't want to, but I forced myself back here." I never wanted to leave Dean but when he almost died trying to save me from a hunt, I couldn't do that to him. His mind should be 100% focused on the hunt and not on protecting me, even if I could handle myself or not.

"Bells, I'll always protect you. Don't ever forget that." Dean wiped the remaining tears away from my face as his signature smirk emerged from his face.

"Good to know. God, I missed you." I buried my face into Dean's chest again and squeezed my arms tightly around his waist "I feel better already." Dean gave a little chuckle. I did feel better, with Dean in my presence I always had. I was still in his arms and I never felt safer in anyone else's arms.

Dean and I have a history together and I remember having the hugest crush on him when growing up. I never had the usual brother/sister relationship with Dean, I have that with Sam but with Dean it was always different, more exciting and spontaneous. Dean treated me different, it was refreshing and it's been awhile since I've been in his arms and I've realized I've never felt anything like it before, the warmth and caring aura that engulfed me was something I only got from Dean. It was comforting, safe and loving, as if I never left.

"Where's Sam?"

"Back in Seattle. He's doing some research on our next hunt."

"Oh, he's back with you then? I'm sorry I called then." I had an embarrass look on my face and was now looking at the floor as I pulled out of our hug.

"Don't be Bella. Remember, I'll always come when you call." Dean had his hands on my shoulders as he tried to get me to look at him.

"Can I come with you, Dean?" I was looking up into his eyes now. "Please Dean? I can't stay here anymore, not now at least." Dean looked at me as if he was debating on whether to bring me.

"Are you sure? What about Charlie?"

"I don't want him to see me like this. He's been through a lot because of me." I now looked and felt guilty for what I put Charlie through. I really did have to leave, even for the smallest amount of time, to spare Charlie's worries about my emotional state.

"Okay Bella. You can come. Maybe I can cheer you up too while we're on the case."

"Thanks Dean."

"Go up and pack some things. Bring a week's worth of clothes at most. I don't know how long the hunt will be."

"Okay, hopefully it's long enough." I gave Dean a little smile before heading on up to pack and I saw him walk into the kitchen.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

I was packing the majority of my clothes that were actually durable during a hunt and stuffed it in my duffel bag. It has been awhile since I was on a hunt but I knew my skills weren't rusty, kind of like riding a bike, you can never really loose that hunter instinct. I packed my necessities and then decided on writing Charlie a note. I was walking downstairs with my duffel in hand and saw Dean waiting for me at the door.

"So where are we going once we meet up with Sam?"

"I believe it's in Wisconsin, but Sammy will confirm it once we get there. Do you have everything?"

"Yup, I believe so." I headed to the kitchen to place the note on the table where Charlie would notice it.

"What's that?"

"Wrote Charlie a note because if I called then he might stop me and I want to go."

"Ok, as long as it didn't mention the usual stuff." Dean gave me a smirk as I rolled my eyes at him. I wasn't stupid, and I wasn't going to worry Charlie even more.

"It just says that I'm hanging with some friends for Spring Break and will call when I have more details."

"Alright." Dean motioned me to a stop and took something out of his pocket. "Here, wear this, it's for your protection." Dean handed me an amulet that was similar to his.

"Thanks Dean." I placed the amulet over my head and it fit perfectly, "How's that?"

"Perfect. Shall we go?"

"Let's hit the road."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

The ride to Seattle was silent at first except for Dean's AC/DC music blasting from the Impala. I love the music but at times, Dean can have it so loud that it does get annoying, but it did get my mind off of things. I just stared out the window watching the scenery blur by as Dean tried to make me laugh and forget about my problems, it worked for the most part.

Dean started talking about the past two years and how the hunts have been while I was back at Forks and while Sam was at Stanford. Apparently John Winchester, Dean's father, has gone missing and that the Yellow-Eye Demon killed Sam's girlfriend which caused Sam to join back into hunting to kill that evil son-of-a-bitch that started this whole thing. I got into this supernatural battle through my Uncle Bobby, who saved me from one of those evil creatures when I was younger and I met the Winchesters because of it. I would spend lots of time with the boys when they were dropped off with Uncle Bobby, when John had a job. I wanted to be like Sam & Dean so I learned how to hunt too, I'm still a klutz but I'm less of a klutz because of the training. I never wanted to leave Dean after Sam went to Stanford but it does make me wonder, how much my life would have changed if I had stayed with Dean and continue hunting?

"Bella?" Dean snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked in his direction.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You've been quiet for awhile now."

"I'm fine."

"Bella." Dean could somehow always know when I was lying to him.

"I'm fine Dean."

"Alright but when you're ready to vent or talk, I'm here to listen." Dean offered in a sincere voice.

"I know."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"We're almost at the motel, you want to grab some food to bring back?"

"Sure but what if Sam ate already?"

"Knowing Sammy, he's probably been stuck in the books all day."

"If you say so, so where do you want to get some food?"

"Chinese food good with you?"

"Fine with me." I agreed with Dean and in just a short while, we arrived at a Chinese take out restaurant.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Hey Sammy, we're back." Dean unlocked the motel room and called into the room for Sam.

"We?" My guess is Dean didn't tell Sam about me based on Sam's confused voice.

"Hey Sam." I greeted once I got out of Dean's shadow. Sam's eyes widened.

"Bella?" I nodded. Sam rushed up to me and pulled me into a great big bear hug. "I can't believe you're here."

"Yeah, I'm here. And, um, Sam?" Sam's grip around me was getting a little tight.

"Hmm?"

"I can't breathe." Sam immediately let go and gave me an apologetic look. Dean gave a slight chuckle at Sam's look. I started taking in deep breaths, "It's alright Sam, You've gotten stronger since the last time I saw you." Sam's face had a slight red tint to it. I smiled and looked to Dean. "You both have."

"Glad you've noticed Bells." Dean gave me his cocky grin and I laughed to myself. I sure did miss these two.

"Hope you're hungry for some Chinese food. We picked some up." I handed the bag to Sam before Dean could get his dinner out.

"Thanks." Sam grabbed his food before I took mine out then giving the rest of the bag to Dean.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"So, did you find anything else about our next hunt?" Dean was finished eating first as always.

"Well, there is definitely one there." Sam finished his dinner next and was leaning forward in his chair.

"Where?" I asked in between bites of my Chinese noodles.

"Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin." Sam answered me as he grabbed some of his research papers and fanned them out in front of me on the table.

"Alright then, so catch me up then?" Let the debriefing begin as I continued to eat. In the car, Dean wouldn't talk about it without Sam just in case he didn't have all the facts. Dean started.

"Last week Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake….doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water, nothing."

"Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago." Sam finished.

"A funeral?" I found that odd.

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin, for a, umm, closure or whatever." Dean thought the same thing as me.

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear Dean, other people just stop looking for them." Once Sam said that I knew that the tension in the room was building up.

"Guys, don't…" I tried to stop them.

"Something you want to say to me, Sammy?"

"The trail for Dad, it's getting colder everyday."

"Exactly, so what are we supposed to do?" Dean was a little angry at this point.

"I don't know. Something…..anything." Sam was just frustrated from his tone of voice.

"You know what, I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I want to find Dad as much as you do?" _Oh boy._

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just…." I cut Sam off.

"Guys, stop it! I didn't come to hear this. We will find him, but until then, we will kill everything bad between here and there. Got it?" I got up from my chair and I had a commanding tone in my voice. Sometimes I wondered how they finished a hunt with all this sibling rivalry stuff going on.

"We?" I guess Dean didn't tell Sam anything.

"Yeah, I'm going too."

"You sure?" _Why do they keep asking me that?_

"Why else would I spend four hours in a car with Dean?" I had a little bit of sarcasm in my response and gave Dean a little smirk.

"Hey! Don't rag on my baby." Dean defended his beloved Impala, I almost laughed before rolling my eyes at Dean.

"Whatever, Dean. So, how far is Lake Manitoc?" I was sitting on one of the two beds now.

"A little over a days drive, so we'll leave in the morning." Sam replied and I wasn't too happy about that. I wanted to be out of Washington as soon as possible.

"Shouldn't we be leaving now before another one is killed?" I looked between the brothers.

"Yeah, but I doubt Dean wants to drive anymore today and he won't let me drive the Impala." Sam gave an annoyed look to Dean.

"Damn straight I won't let you drive her." Dean had a cocky smirk on his face. Dean loves that car a little too much.

"Fine, but where do I sleep then?" I scoffed at Dean before I questioned the obvious. Dean walked over and sat beside me on the bed.

"We could share like old times Bella." Dean gave a knowing smile that I just found adorable on him. I couldn't resist, that definitely hasn't changed.

"Alright, but don't crush me." I smiled at the thought. On past hunts, sometimes Dean and I had to share a bed for money reasons or for motel capacity reasons. I didn't mind, I kind of liked it at times.

"I would never." Dean said sarcastically as if he was hurt at the thought. I saw Sam roll his eyes.

"I'm gonna get to bed then." I said before grabbing my duffel and heading to the bathroom. It wasn't that late but I was tired and it was going to be a long day tomorrow. It wasn't long before I fell asleep; I remember that Sam was still on his laptop while Dean was cleaning some of the weapons.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

It was weird, my dream was just me in a black hole almost with nothing around me and I couldn't see anything for miles. Suddenly everything just flashed before my eyes as if I was going to die and I was back in the woods near my house, as if time had rewound itself to take me back to that agonizing day. Silence was all around me and all I could see was Edward standing in front of me with a cold expression as he uttered those same dreadful words I tried so hard to forget.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." Edward spoke those words slowly and precisely with his now cold frozen solid gold eyes. All the pain of that day just came rushing back as if it was all brand new to experience it.

"You…don't…want me?" I repeated again in a confused manner. I couldn't help it, I didn't want to remember this but I couldn't help myself. _Why now?_

"No" I stared into Edward's topaz like eyes and couldn't see any contradict to what he just said. _He was telling the truth.__ I know this already…..why does it feel new to me?_ I wanted to wake up but I couldn't. I didn't want to relive the pain all over again; it feels worse than before.

"You're not good for me, Bella." Edward twisted the words I said into something I couldn't argue. _How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him.__ Why was I never good enough for anyone?_

"I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back.…..It will be as if I'd never existed." Edward had promised yet this memory alone brought back all the pain I had felt. I wanted it all to stop and before I realized it, I was alone in the woods once again. Edward had disappeared and I still felt the hole in my heart as it was that very day.

"You must not mean very much to him if he left you here unprotected." Those words now filled the woods as it replaced the silence. I kept looking around the forest in a panic as Laurent's voice kept repeating it over and over again, yet I couldn't find the source of his voice. I was still alone but the voice kept getting louder and louder until a gust of wind blew around me, filing my vision with tears and a flaming red color was the only color in my sight. I wiped my eyes to clear the blur from my sight and as I focused, standing before me was the one that threatened my life, the one with a need for revenge like how a vampire craves blood. Standing before me was the one I was unprotected against.

"Hello, Bella." The angelic voice greeted me with an evil tone as she gave a sinister smile. "I've been searching for you." I gulped at her confession, but I took as much courage as I could to speak but only one word came out.

"Victoria." I gulped again as I finished and before I knew it, Victoria dived at me and my screams died as my vision darkened to nothing.

**

* * *

A/N: **Okay, so how was that? I hope that the mystery still continues for all you readers out there but since the basics were revealed in this chapter here is a summary of it.

**Background Basics:**

- Bella is 18, Sam is 20 and Dean is 24 (THEREFORE, _SUPERNATURAL Season 1_ happens **2 years sooner** than it does in the series)

- Bella is Bobby's niece (Bobby is Renee's brother - Bella met the Winchesters when she was younger and started training with them)

- Bella went back to Forks just after Sam went to Stanford (one of Dean & Bella's hunts together were too dangerous as mentioned)

Dream quotes were from _New Moon_ and the hunt debriefing for Bella were quotes from _Supernatural's _'Dead in the Water'

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so please **REVIEW** and **ALERT!** And since I'm going to try to work on all three (well four) of my stories, I might not get a chance to say this but **Happy Holidays!** (Reviews are definitely welcomed =D)

* * *

**Originally Published:** December 20, 2009


	4. Chapter 4: Three Minds

**"I Wish I Never Left"**

**Chapter 4: Three Minds  
**

**A/N:** SO, SO, SO, SORRY for the delay on this story! Hectic holidays plus I wanted to get this one chapter down for my other 2nd story but it's not done yet either but I wrote this first part just after my last update and I just woke the other two parts today. So sorry for it being short but some were asking about Jacob and the Cullens so I guess this chapter you will find out. **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read this story. Greatly appreciate it =D **Enjoy Chapter 4!

ALSO, **Bobby is Renee's brother** (Bella would have spent more time with Bobby than Charlie while growing up because of the divorce)

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

**

* * *

Summary:** SPN/Twi Crossover. Bella wishes she never came to Forks. She wishes she never met them, she wishes she never left them… SPN (Season1), Twilight (New Moon)

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I can't believe I did that. I promised her and I go back on it, I left her just like that stupid bloodsucker. Stupid orders! I have to tell her but how? I have to see her and apologize, she knows my secret…..she just has to remember it.

It was just after dinner for most and I ran to Bella's house. I stopped at her window and saw that the lights were out. _Huh, she's usually in her room right now._ I climbed up the tree by her window and looked inside her dark room, it was empty. I tried the window and thankfully for me it was unlocked. I jimmied it opened and swung myself inside. I could still smell Bella's scent in the room, her delicious scent but it was somewhat faint. She hasn't been here for awhile…where did she go?

I slowly opened the door and I didn't hear Charlie anywhere so I headed downstairs to look around, see if Bella's scent was stronger anywhere else. Bella's scent was strongest by the front door and then that was it, no trail or anything. I headed for the kitchen when a saw a piece of paper on the table, with Bella's handwriting…a note to Charlie?

_Hey Dad, _

_A friend surprised me from back in Arizona for spring break so I'm going with them for the week to hang out and catch up. _

_I'll call you when I get the final details of where I'm staying. _

_Don't worry about me, I'm in good hands._

_Love Bella_

Bella left? What friend? So many questions were flying through my head as to why Bella left. It wasn't like Bella to just take off and leave. Plus from the way the note was written, Charlie doesn't even know about it yet, it's like she ran away or something. Did I push her to run away? That's impossible, she didn't run away when that leech left her and they both claimed to love each other. Running away wasn't like Bella; she is a fighter if anything. So why do I feel like she's in danger?

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I shouldn't be here, I can't be here. I don't deserve to be with my family after what I did to Bella. I should be alone for what I have done. I was supposed to protect her but instead my family and I are what's keeping her in danger. It was hard enough trying to resist her sweet blood and control my instincts around her so that I could be with her but with a little drop of her blood and all that work was thrown away. I put Bella in danger, I put my family in a position that could destroy everything that we've worked so hard to accomplish. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that I had to give her up, I can't believe I actually did it. I just left her there in the woods and told her I didn't want her, that I didn't love her, but how could I stop loving her? She means the world to me, but I didn't have the heart to change her, to make her what I am, a monster. It's not fair to her to take away her chance of living her life. But I did it and I can't go back. Bella deserves to be happy and safe but what hurt the most, was that she believed me when I said that I didn't want her anymore. I could see the hurt in her eyes and I was so close in taking those words back. I could see her breaking down on the inside and it was killing me all over again. I caused her pain by leaving but that's all the pain I'll ever cause her again. She's free from my world now, she's safe.

I'm just glad Jasper's not around me right now, otherwise I would get an earful of my guilt and pity that I know I'm feeling. I usually isolate myself from my family, taking my own hunting trips, staying back when they go on theirs, leaving the family at times and then coming back for a visit. Now was just a visit, I only promised Alice that I would come back but I didn't want to. Alice loved Bella like a sister, and it hurt me to see that I took that away from her too.

_I can't see her! _My head jerked up at the thought. I thought I was home alone. I left my room and went searching for the owner of the thought and I found Alice pacing back and forth in the family room in a frantic panic.

"Alice, what do you mean?" I slowly approached Alice. You can never tell what Alice is going to do when she's this emotionally stressed from the looks of it. Her emotions change so quickly, I'm surprised that Jasper doesn't get a 'whiplash' when he's with her.

"I can't see Bella!" My face fell in disappointment.

"Alice, you promised you weren't going to look for her."

"I can't see her anymore Edward!" Alice shouted even to our vampire hearing, it was shouting.

"Meaning?" I was confused, Alice's thoughts were racing with flashes of so many things that I couldn't get what any of it meant.

"I don't know. One minute I see Bella with Jacob….." I could see Alice slowing her thoughts down so that I could see them. I saw Bella with Jacob Black in a garage while they were working on a couple of motorcycles from the looks of it and they seem happy, like they were enjoying each other's company. I could hear it in their voices and the way they were laughing together. My heart sank at the thought, but at least that's what I wanted, right?

"….then next I see a blurry vision of Jacob fighting with Bella…." The imaged changed to a blurry vision of a Bella arguing with a shirtless Jacob in the rain. The image blurred out the details but I could still see the basic outlines of the two. Bella seemed so upset and hurt by the argument and Jacob seemed to have anger written on his face. I could barely make out what they were saying. _What changed? Why is the vision blurry now?_

"….then I see an even blurrier vision of Bella in someone's arms then giving her something…." Alice changed her thoughts to the next image and she was right. I could barely make out who was in the image with Bella but she was slightly blurrier than the last and I could hear nothing. I could vaguely see someone's arms around Bella as if to comfort her from something but I couldn't see Bella's face. The mysterious arm just rubbed her back as if to ease her pain. _What pain? What's happening to my Bella?_ The imagine then shift to moments later when the mysterious man, from the outline it had to be a man, gave Bella something…..a necklace?...and she placed it over her head and that was it, the vision was a blank. I didn't get it, why did Alice stop showing me the vision? I looked back to look at Alice's now panic stricken face.

"…and then nothing! I can't see her after that. I'm really worried, Edward. That's never happened before." If Alice could cry, I think she would at this moment and that just scared me even more. Something was wrong.

Before I knew it, I was heading towards my silver Volvo with my thoughts only on Bella. _If Alice can't see her, that means she's in trouble, why else would Alice not see her? Alice has always been able to see her, why not now?_

"Edward!" I heard Alice cry out from where I left her before I could hear her coming after me.

"I have to go back! She has to be safe!" I replied as I was getting into my car. If Bella isn't safe then there was no point in me leaving her, which was the whole point! To keep her safe.

"I'm coming with you." I heard Alice from the passenger side before I shut my own door.

"Alice." I used a tone that Alice knew meant no.

"You need me plus she's my sister!" Alice interjected.

"Alice."

"You know what I mean. Now drive!" I couldn't argue with Alice anymore, she was right, I needed her. I put my car in gear and I started to drive back to Forks. It was at least a days drive back there even with my fast driving.

"Call Jasper, so he doesn't worry." I told Alice as she was silent in the passenger seat. I could see that in her mind, she was trying to focus on finding Bella again with hidden thoughts of Jasper worrying about her.

"I'll call him on the way." Alice said before she put all her effort and energy into searching through her visions. The rest of the drive was in silence.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I immediately woke up and jerked straight up in a panic, gasping for air as I was on the verge of hyperventilating. I was disoriented; only seeing black as the voices from my nightmare repeatedly echoed in my brain. I couldn't focus on anything else, the final words still buzzing through my head as I tried to focus. All I heard was muffled noises around me and my body was shaking while the menacing voice started to fade. _I've been searching for you….._

"Bella? Bella! It's just a dream, Bella!" I could hear the voice grow stronger as the shaking and my breathing slowed down as my vision was adjusting to the lack of light in the room. I could slowly see the remains of the motel room and the only faint light that was coming in was from under the bathroom door and from the moonlight from the window. I surveyed the room to see the empty bed beside me with a duffel bag packed and ready to go. I was confused as I was still taking deep slow breathes before I turned to see the source of my shaking. I looked down to see a pair of hands hanging onto my arms from behind as if I was about to fall and I turned around to see Dean looking tired, worried and confused as he stared at me as if waiting for something to happen. I was still in a daze as I pushed the nightmare out of my mind and continued to control my breathing.

"That's it Bella, just breathe." Dean said in soft, calming voice. I had to blink a couple of times and wipe the tiredness from my eyes before I even thought of saying anything.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute I'm laying right beside you for a quick nap and the next I feel the bed jerk and heard you panting as if you were running from something. I tried getting your attention, but you didn't hear me so I started to shake you out of it. That must have been some bad dream." Dean filled me in as he released his grip and had his arms crossed over his chest now as he was leaning against the headboard.

"You have no idea." I softly said.

"Care to share?" I didn't know what to tell Dean, sure he wouldn't think I was crazy but I wasn't worried about that. I was worried at his reaction of loving a vampire and having two other vampires trying to kill me. I wasn't ready to tell him or Sam, I just wanted to forget it all.

"Maybe later…..what time is it?"

"Just after 5am."

"What? Why aren't you or S-where's Sam?" I looked around the dark room again.

"Bathroom." I looked to the bathroom and saw that the light was still on and if I could concentrate hard enough, I could hear the shower running.

"Why aren't you guys asleep?" I turned to face Dean again.

"We did. We woke up thirty minutes ago and started to pack so we could leave once you woke up." I finally noticed that Dean was fully dressed but in a different outfit than what he was wearing yesterday, that much I was sure about in the dark.

"Leaving now?"

"Yeah, it's a long drive to Lake Manitoc. You could sleep during the drive if you want but we really needed to get a head start before another drowning occurs." I only nodded in agreement as the bathroom door opened with a fully dressed Sam.

"Morning Bella, I hope I didn't wake you. Bathroom's yours when you need it." Sam greeted as he headed for his duffel bag.

"Thanks." I got up from the bed leaving an unmoved Dean behind, grabbed my own duffel bag and headed for the bathroom. I ignored the faint mumbling coming from the brothers as I unpacked what I needed, I stripped down everything including the amulet Dean gave me and took a quick shower while the brothers loaded the Impala up.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Once I was ready, the motel was completely empty of our things and Sam was just waiting by the door fidgeting with the room key in his hands. Sam nodded for me to follow and I did as I flicked the lights off on my way to the door. I got into the back with Dean waiting behind the wheel as Sam went to check us out. Sure, it was pretty early but somebody has to take the graveyard shift for customers like us. I fidgeted with the amulet around my neck as I waited and I could feel Dean's eyes on me from the rear view mirror.

"You okay?" Dean asked with concern as he twisted in his seat to face me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I still looked down at the amulet.

"When you're ready to share, I'm here." I looked up to see that Dean was being serious with his offer. I couldn't help but give a small smile.

"I know." Dean shifts his head to the passenger side and I do the same to see Sam coming to get into his shotgun seat.

"Ready?" Sam asked as he looked between Dean and me. I just nodded.

"I'm always ready." Dean instantly replied with a huge smirk on his face as he put the Impala in gear. Sam scoffed a bit before smiling himself and I couldn't help but smile too. I'll give them this, those Winchester smiles are contagious.

I looked back out the window as I saw the Seattle motel disappearing from my view while the rest of the scenery just became a blur to me. I could only hope that the nightmare stayed behind at that motel while I pushed the rest of its contents out of my head.

**

* * *

A/N:** So how was it? Sorry it wasn't as long as the previous one but I wanted to post the three views like this first. Don't worry, I'm still only focusing on Bella's POV but this chapter could tell you about what's going on in Edward and Jacob's heads.

**Timeline Summary:**

1st Part - **Jacob** (this happens the night that Bella and Jacob had their 'break up' moment down at La Push...Bella would already be in Seattle) - **Day 1**

2nd Part - **Edward** (this takes place around the time that Bella and Jacob 'break up' because by the time they get to Forks, it's a day after Bella left) - **Day 1**

3rd Part - **Bella** (takes place directly from Chapter 3 with it being the early morning) - **Day 2**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Bella's amulet **(works the same as Dean's amulet)**:**

- wards off demonic possessions

- hides her scent (why Jacob suddenly couldn't smell Bella leaving her house since he last smelt her scent where she had put the amulet on)

- hides her from psychic abilities (why Dean was blurrier than Bella in the vision and why Bella suddenly disappeared from Alice's visions)

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so please **REVIEW** and **ALERT!** And since I'm going to try to work on all three (well four) of my stories, I might not get a chance to say this but **Happy Holidays!** (Reviews are definitely welcomed =D)

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**

* * *

Originally Published: **December 31, 2009**  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Return of an Enemy?

**"I Wish I Never Left"**

**Chapter 5: Return of an Enemy?  
**

**A/N:** SO sorry for the long wait everyone but I was blocked with how to write this chapter so, I'm sad to say that it's not my best (I warned you!) but hopefully it still gives you what you want. Hopefully there will be more frequent updates because I finally got a time frame set for this story (=D) so I know what happens each day. Semester Two has started so I'm hoping to focus more on school than last semester but I'll still write (just warning you if there is a long wait).

I want to say **thank you to everyone **for their reviews for the last chapter and **thanks to all those that are new to my story.** I really appreciate the love for this story and I'm hoping the chapters get longer as I continue on (hopefully having a days events in one chapter...hopefully!). Anyways, I wrote Bella's POV during the holidays and I just wrote Edward's POV tonight, so I hope I don't disappoint!

Since the new episode of _Supernatural_ _- 5.11_ aired tonight, I thought I would do the same thing for this story. **Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

**

* * *

Summary:** SPN/Twi Crossover. Bella wishes she never came to Forks. She wishes she never met them, she wishes she never left them… SPN (Season1), Twilight (New Moon)

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

_[Day 2]_

It has been awhile since I had to be out on the road so early but it wasn't as unfamiliar as I would have thought. Memories of being in the Impala with Dean on our hunts came back, as if I never left. All of my memories with the Winchesters came back during the drive and I couldn't believe I ever forgot them. Sure, the evil creatures are something I wished stayed forgotten but with those were the memories of the brothers. Memories of those summers together, training together and having a great time together. I sometimes wished that the last hunt I had with Dean never happened, because then maybe, I might not have left.

It was only a few hours into the drive that I decided to call Charlie, figuring I could catch him before he headed off to work or fishing or whatever he had planned. My cover was that I was to spend my break in Seattle, having fun with a friend that drove up for a visit from Arizona. Charlie never did ask much questions after I started hanging out with Jacob and he doesn't know that we aren't friends anymore so hopefully he's not picky that I'm hanging out with other people now, it was what he wanted with my school friends, right? Charlie was a little angry at first that I just took off and just left him a note but he let that slide. He told me to have fun, to keep my cell phone on, charged and to keep him posted until my return at the end of Spring Break. I agreed before hanging up and returned my attention to the scene outside my window.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

The drive to Lake Manitoc was definitely a long one, mostly spent with either Dean's rock music blaring from the Impala's stereo accompanied with chatter from all three of us about random stuff or it was somewhat silent as some of us tried to sleep. I missed Dean's music but I don't miss the fact he use to have it on so loud. Dean did most of the driving until Sam insisted that Dean takes a rest every now and then. When Dean was resting, I usually took the shotgun seat so he could spread out in the back since he was taller.

Sam would quietly ask me how school was going and how life in Arizona and Forks had been since the last time we spoke. I told him the basics for school, leaving out the heartbreak I had endured, and told him that life in Arizona and Forks was nothing like life on the road. He chuckled quietly before agreeing with me. I asked Sam how Stanford was and he told me all the details of college life but I could tell that he didn't include anything that had to do with his late girlfriend. I understood since it happened just recently from what Dean told me but I knew I didn't know what he was going through. Sure Edward and Jacob wanted me out of their lives and nothing to do with me but at least they were alive and safe somewhere while Sam didn't have that for Jessica.

Every now and again throughout the drive, my attention became alert as I'd see something through my window but it was always a blur. I figured it was sign that we drove by, or an animal on the side of the road but my alertness never faltered until some time later. It happened enough that both Sam and Dean had noticed whenever they were driving, they saw how quickly my attention went to the window and I would just stare out there before looking forward once again and shaking the thought from my head. I just told them it was nothing and they left it. I knew I would have to tell them but it just didn't seem right, I wanted my mind to be off my life in Forks and on the hunt and the brothers, like old times. I wanted everything in Forks to stay there.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

I kind of wished we stopped at a motel that night but we didn't, we kept on driving and it wasn't a smart thing. I remember falling asleep in the backseat (I had switched seats once Dean took control of the wheel again) before my nightmare took over again but this time it was different.

I was alone in the woods again but I could hear the rustling of the leaves as something was moving fast. I kept moving around, searching for the noise's source but it never stopped moving. It wasn't until the pale, red-headed woman appeared once again that I started to panic a little more. Victoria was standing in front of me with an evil grin plastered on her face as she slowly walked towards me as I stood in my spot, frozen like a statue.

"I've been searching for you Bella." The evil yet angelic voice admitted.

"Looks like you find me." I interjected without thinking. Victoria starts circling me like the predator she is, eyeing me as I stood still.

"I never understood it…..why Edward would fall for a human. Didn't really get why a wolf would fall for you either…..what is so special about you Bella?" I gazed at her in confusion to her statement but I remained speechless as she continues to circle around me and I could feel my breathing had quickened.

"Then again, why would anyone want you…..you're a pathetic human. It still surprises me that two humans care for you so much, just like your pathetic friends back home." My eyes widened but she still continued.

"To think, maybe I'll turn them and have their gorgeous selves all to myself." Victoria came to a stop right in front of me and looked past me into the distance while sporting the evil grin once again. I followed her gaze to find Sam and Dean both tied and bound to two trees behind me. I tried running towards them but she was between me and the brothers in an instant and I froze in my step.

"Tsk tsk tsk Bella, seems like you brought them straight to me..." Victoria was instantly at my side as she brushed away my hair to expose my neck. My heart beat had quickened now to the point of it feeling like it was going to burst out of my chest.

"And now I have a new way to torture you." She slowly said as her cold breath sent shivers down my spine as it hit my neck. I couldn't move, she could drain me, kill me or turn me all before I flinched in any direction. I was defenseless against her.

"Get away from her you fugly ass bitch!" Dean shouted as clearly as he could through his gagged mouth but I could see Victoria's evil grin return to her face as she looked back up at Dean as her hand had snaked around to grab the back of my neck.

"Looks like you're first." Victoria whispered into my ear causing myself to tense up at the statement as her hold on me tightened around my neck.

Before I could say anything or react to her words, I could feel Victoria's cold lips against my neck as her teeth broke through my skin and into my veins as I could feel my blood being sucked out of me. I could feel my eyes widen as it registered in my brain what she was doing to me. I could faintly hear Sam and Dean calling my name through their gags but all I could feel was my blood being drained as well as my body being on fire from the venom that now coursed through my system. I was paralyzed by the action yet I couldn't scream out in agony...it was like James all over again but it was worse, it felt worse as I was quickly being pulled under by the pain of the venom as the voices of the Winchesters died as the fire in my veins intensified.

* * *

**Edward's POV **

_[Day 2]_

It was times like these that I'm glad I was immortal and didn't need to worry about all those human needs like hunger, sleep or anything else humans do, otherwise I wouldn't be able to drive non-stop back to Forks. We're only a few hours away and Alice wasn't having any luck with her visions. I was really starting to panic now. This has never happened before and worst off, it was happening to my Bella. _I have to stop thinking that, she's not mine anymore._ I can't believe I'm going back there but if Bella is in danger then it could all be my fault since I'm not there to protect her, even if I'm the cause for most of her dangerous encounters. _There was that incident with Tyler's van….stop thinking like that! Just focus. _

Easier said than done. Alice was freaking out in her mind when she kept coming up blank as she continued to search for Bella. She called Jasper about an hour into our trip and told him to tell the family to stay put since we didn't want to put them in danger if there was any, neither of us wanted that. Plus if Jasper was here with us, both my emotions and Alice's would probably drive him up the wall because we're so worried. I didn't need Jasper's power or my own to know what Alice was going through. She loves Bella as a sister and it's tearing her inside out on what's going on...it's tearing us both up. _Don't go there Edward! You left to keep her safe. _I shook away my internal debate before concentrating back onto the road.

Out of no where, Alice gets a vision and it invades her mind allowing me to see as well but it was still fuzzy. All I saw was Bella (I could only assume) in the back seat of a black car as it drove by a sign welcoming them to some city in Wisconsin. Lake Manitoc? _Where was that?_

"Alice?"

"That's all I got. It was like for a brief moment I got to see her future but then that was it, I was cut off again." Alice answered in a disappointed tone.

"So she's going to be heading to Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin? Why would she go there?" I questioned as I watched the road that I was speeding down.

"I don't know Edward." Alice let out with a sigh.

"That car she was in wasn't hers and I never seen it before when we were in Forks."

"I don't know whose it is. How much longer?" She asked with a frustrated tone. Alice rarely got frustrated but it was obvious this whole situation was bugging her.

"Can't see that far?" I joked to try and lighten the mood. At that time I wish Jasper was there with us so that he could force some calm emotions over the two of us.

"Yes I can, I just want to be sure. With my visions lately, I don't know what's causing it." Alice bantered back at first before getting all serious and worried once again.

"Soon and I know you're scared but we'll figure this out."

"We'll find Bella, I know we will." She said in a more confident tone and I couldn't help but let a very small smile form. _We will find Bella. _

"Let's get back to Bella's and see if we get a clue from there." That was the last thing I said before I concentrated back on the road as Alice went back to concentrating on finding Bella's future.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

It was around noon when we arrived to Forks and we instantly tried to stay off the town's main roads. I didn't want to alert anyone that we were back in town so we tried to remain hidden from sight and the fact that it was sort of sunny out too was a problem for us. I parked the car down our old driveway before Alice and I ran the rest of the way through the woods. Bella's house was empty when we arrived from the woods by her house. We entered the house through Bella's bedroom window when we were welcomed with an awful odor.

_'You smell that?' _I nodded to Alice's thought before he silently walked through the house. I could hear a heartbeat grow louder as we descended from the stairs.

_'Where is she?' _I heard the thought and I instantly knew that it wasn't Alice but I had an idea of who else was in the house. Alice and I were at the bottom of the stairs when we heard a deep voice coming from the kitchen and it wasn't Charlie.

"Well, if it isn't the Leech that broke her heart." Jacob Black said as his back was towards us. _'You broke her when you left.'_ I cringed at Jacob's thought.

"I guess you finally believe in those legends now Jacob." I spoke for the first time to confirm our presence. I knew that Jacob's family were descendants from wolves and the fact that we had a treaty with them but something was different with Jacob now. He seemed bigger and bulkier than the last time I saw him and if I hadn't known that he was younger than Bella, I could have sworn he looked like he was in his mid-twenties.

"Kind of don't have a choice." Jacob retorted back to me. '_I'm a friggin' werewolf.'_ Jacob's thought just confirmed the difference. The awful smell that I was surrounded in now was because of Jacob. He smelt human before but now he did smell like a wolf and it was disgusting.

"I'll say, you smell like a dog." I blankly stated. Jacob let out a small chuckle.

"You don't smell so hot either Bloodsucker." Jacob emphasized the vampire jab at me while maintaining his chilled attitude.

"I don't smell Bella." Alice stated out of no one and it suddenly got me trying to smell Bella too but I couldn't. Bella's scent was so faint…..as if she hadn't been there in a long time. How I miss her scent.

"She's not here." Jacob turned around to face us as he gave us icy glares.

"I got that Dog." Alice sarcastically stated as she rolled her eyes. _'Stupid Mutt.' _I glared back at Alice for her thought.

"I meant that her smell stops at the door, then the smell just disappears. It doesn't lead to anywhere, it just stops." Jacob filled us in as it was in his head. _'Was like that last night too.' _I couldn't help but tilt my head to the side as I tried to read Jacob's face for his emotions but I didn't make much luck.

"That's odd." I simply stated which got Jacob thinking '_No kidding, Einstein' _causing me to hold back on the glares to him for his comment.

_'What's changed about Bella?' _I shrugged my shoulders towards Alice as my answer before I faced Jacob once again.

"So you don't know where Bella is?"

"No." _'Not since yesterday morning, I haven't spoken to her. But that note-'_

"What happened yesterday morning?" I was ignoring the fact I was asking him something from his mind.

"What?" Jacob was caught off guard. "Nothing happened." _'Except I told Bella I couldn't be her friend anymore.'_

"What happened with Bella yesterday, Jacob?" I was getting frustrated that Jacob wasn't thinking what I needed.

_'That's probably my last vision I had of the two of them.' _Alice thought as she placed a hand on my arm to calm me down.

"I didn't-" I cut Jacob off from his confusion. I couldn't handle the unintentional stalling anymore.

"I can read your mind." Jacob's eyes widened before they were filled with anger.

"You Nosy Leech!" He shouted towards me.

"Now is not the time Jacob, now what happened!" Alice was getting frustrated too.

"I am **not** forgetting that Eddie here can read my mind! What? You could read Bella's too? And what do I suppose you do Tiny, huh?" Jacob was just ranting on with his rage which would have been fine if we weren't in a hurry to find Bella.

"Tiny here can see the future and I can't read Bella's mind." I quickly answered which got me a "Hey!" from Alice for the name Jacob gave her.

"So why don't you just see her future then, figure out where she is?" Jacob asked in a mocking tone as he waved his arms around.

"I can't see her now, that's why we came back!" Alice was furious with her statement and I guess Jacob was taking the hint since he started talking.

"Well all I know is what Charlie wrote down and the note she left. I guess Bella called and told him that she'll be in Seattle for Spring Break with a friend."

"Which friend?" I questioned but Jacob just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. No one from town, looks like they are gone."

"But what about Lake Manitoc?" Alice asked me with confusion written on her face. None of it made sense. If Bella told Charlie she was in Seattle then why would Alice see Bella in Lake Manitoc? Bella wouldn't lie to Charlie…would she?

"Lake Mani-what?"

"Some town in Wisconsin but why would Bella say she would be in Seattle if we saw her passing the sign into Lake Manitoc in my vision?" Alice replied to Jacob which caused him to raise an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you said you couldn't see her?"

"I couldn't after I saw her hugging someone and then just like that I get this vision of her in this black car and now I can't see her again. It's like she's protected or something." Alice groaned at the idea. _'I hate this Edward!'_

_'Hugging someone? Great I've made her so upset that I had her going to someone else.' _I looked to Jacob with my own eyebrow raised…..what did he do?

"What did you do Jacob?"

"Nothing!"

"I heard your last thought, now what did you do?" I almost growled out the question but Jacob took that as a hint but he didn't back down from where he stood.

"I told her I couldn't be her friend anymore but I couldn't tell her the truth on why because of the treaty. I thought I was keeping her safe." Jacob was looking to the ground now.

"I know you're a werewolf and all Jakey but what else would put Bella at risk?" Alice questioned as she thought _'Maybe the fact he's a werewolf is what caused some of the visions of them together being all blurry.'_

"Besides you Leeches, usually no one but we were attacked a couple of days ago by another vampire. We got to him before he could get to Bella when she was at the meadow." My eyes widened at Jacob's final confession.

"WHAT!" Alice shrieked.

"Jacob, rethink that memory up." I demanded but Jacob just looked puzzled.

"Why? He's dead so there's nothing to worry about and Bella was fine after that." _'We got there before he landed a hand on her.'_

"Just do it!" I growled the command once again.

"Alright Eddie, calm down."

I could see the moment reliving in Jacob's mind as if I were there. I could hear the chattering of a familiar male voice and of Bella's scared one as Jacob had gotten closer to the meadow. I could see Bella standing there with her backpack as she stared frozen at the vampire across the field…Laurent. Laurent was telling Bella of his time with the Denali Coven and his past slip ups from the animal diet as he paced back and forth in front of her. He even mentioned how he was doing a favor for Victoria. I felt so much rage once he was edging towards Bella, like a predator does to its prey. I was just amused when Jacob's mind continued on with the ripping of Laurent's throat as the rest of the wolves torn at his limbs. I was satisfied knowing that that traitor was dead and not able to harm my Bella, but then the name came back to me once again and I cringed before Alice shook me out of Jacob's mind.

"Edward?"

"It was Laurent. He said that Victoria is still after Bella." I clearly stated as I looked at Alice and saw that her golden eyes had widened.

"Wait you know that leech?" Jacob interrupted.

"We ran into him here last year. Has there been a female vampire coming here?" I was staring at Jacob and so was Alice as we waited for his response.

"There was one but she hasn't come back since, a real fiery red head that's for sure." I could see the image of Victoria in Jacob's mind and I couldn't help but shudder. She was after Bella…..and it's because of me.

"Victoria was here?" She looked between Jacob and me as we both nodded and if Alice was human, I could have sworn she would have been pale at this point.

"Alice, can you search for her?" Alice nods at my request as she starts to concentrate on finding Victoria's future.

I suddenly see images flashing through Alice's mind as she searches to locate Victoria. All of a sudden there is a still image of Victoria checking out this 1967 Chevy Impala as three people emerged from the car to head for the park. The black car seemed to resemble the one from Alice's earlier vision and three figures that emerged from the car were blurry, yet it was definitely two men and a woman. As the woman turned to head towards the men, I could see that it was Bella.

"That's Bella." I couldn't help but state. She was alive….with two guys….but she was in Victoria's future. I gulped at the last thought.

"Victoria followed her." Alice said with a shocked expression on her face. '_I thought we saw the last of her_!'

"We have to find Bella!" Jacob intervened as I was still caught up with Alice's latest vision.

"We?" I couldn't help but question.

"Yeah, **we**, I'm coming with you guys to find her." Jacob insisted.

"No you're not! I can't have clear visions with you near me Pup, so no!" Alice argued.

"You guys will need me! It's not like you can walk out in the sun without exposing yourself. I can do that!" Jacob debated back. He did have a point and I doubt Bella would want to see or listen to me after what I did to her. It couldn't hurt.

"We better go now then." I could hear a faint 'yes' coming from Jacob before Alice spoke.

"Where? Seattle or Lake Manitoc?"

"If none of us can smell Bella leaving the house, I doubt we can smell her in Seattle…we don't even know if she ever was in Seattle." Jacob voiced his opinion before he thought '_I'm only saying truce for this rescue mission, after this, we're enemies again Leech.' _I had to hold back a laugh but I gave the wolf boy a nod.

"Lake Manitoc it is then."

**

* * *

A/N: **Just for **clarification**, the vision Alice had (Bella driving by the Lake Manitoc welcome sign) was during the moment Bella took off her amulet to take her shower before leaving the motel...that moment allow Alice to see the blurry vision of her arrival into the small town in Wisconsin (don't know if that's a real town but it's the town in the _Supernatural_ episode).

Anyways, how was that? Sorry if Edward, Jacob or Alice seemed out of character or so (not really use to writing them) but hopefully that didn't happen. Sorry if I get travel times mixed up but I don't really know how long it takes to drive from Forks to Wisconsin...I'm only going off of what Google map said. I hope this chapter didn't totally suck for you guys but I'm still looking forward to your **reviews =D**

BTW, _Supernatural's 5.11 _was amazing tonight, in my opinion because Jensen and Jared did an astonishing job with their roles =D Can't wait for next week. **Thanks again for waiting everyone, really appreciate it. **Talk to you guys at the next update =P

**

* * *

Originally Published: **January 22, 2010


	6. Chapter 6: Past Pain Revealed

**"I Wish I Never Left"**

**Chapter 6: Past Pain Revealed  
**

**A/N: **Wow, I know it's been a few weeks and I apologize but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. It was going to be longer but since I haven't really written that part yet, I just decided to post what I have up. I just want to say **thank you **to all those that reviewed, I really appreciate it. Sorry to those that I haven't written back yet but I have read them all and I really appreciate them. Thank you readers for taking the time to read this, so hopefully, this chapter is good for the wait. **Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

**

* * *

Summary:** SPN/Twi Crossover. Bella wishes she never came to Forks. She wishes she never met them, she wishes she never left them… SPN (Season1), Twilight (New Moon)

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

_[Day 3]_

I instantly woke up in a sweat as I was panting for some air, a little freaked out still. I was becoming more frantic as my eyes adjusted to the darkness around me. Once my vision had adjusted I could see that Sam and Dean were staring at me with worried concerns on their faces and with their mouths moving but I couldn't hear them. I shook my head around as if I had water in my ears as I realized that I was back in the Impala's backseat, parked on the side of the road. I looked at the brothers closely and I could see that they weren't bound like the last time I saw them. _Was it all just a dream? _I was really confused as to what just happened but the brothers' voices started to break through to me as I realized they were trying to calm me down.

"Just take a deep breath Bella." I heard the voice from the passenger seat and I took his advice as I started to take deep breaths as I closed my eyes.

"It was just a dream Bella. You're safe with us." I had his words replay in my head like a mantra before I opened my eyes to look up to the driver and saw that Dean was turned around and looking at me with worry in his eyes. I turned to Sam and saw that he too was worried about my outburst.

"But it….I…what happened?" I stuttered as I tried to remain calm as all my questions were flooding my mind.

"You fell asleep a couple of hours ago but it was just an hour ago you started talking in your sleep…..then you just woke up in a panic." Sam explained.

"Kind of like how you woke up yesterday at the motel." Dean added in. "Is there something you're not telling us Bella?" I gulped down at the question and returned my gaze to the floor before checking outside the Impala's back windows.

What was I supposed to tell them? I had dreams of Victoria coming after me and now she's after them too because of me? Or what about the fact that I had fallen for the thing that I've hunted for? I don't have a choice anymore do I? Since seeing Laurent in that meadow just a couple of days ago, it's starting the nightmares up once again but I don't think they are nightmares. I took a deep breath before I looked back up between the brothers.

"What did I say?"

"What?" The brothers asked with a confused look on their faces.

"When I was asleep, what did I say?"

"Mostly mumbles but you were telling someone to stay away or you were warning someone. It wasn't very clear." Sam answered. I figured he would have heard something since my head was closer to his side. So where do I start? How do I bring up everything that's happened to me? I know Dean will be pissed because he only agreed to me leaving in the first place if I was going to be safe and not running around with vampires and being their human pet.

"Bella?" Dean shook me out of my thoughts and all I could do was look up between the brothers with hesitation. "What is it?" Dean asked me calmly.

"She's after me." I said in a defeated whisper.

"Who's after you?" I looked to Sam before I answered.

"Victoria."

"Who?" Dean questioned with confusion in his tone. I leaned back into my seat so that I could see both brothers. I counted to three and took a deep breath.

"A pale, fiery red-headed vampire, she's after me."

"Vampire?" I nodded to Dean before he looked to Sam. "I thought there was no such thing." Sam shrugged.

"Dad never even mentioned them." Sam looked towards me. "You sure, Bella?"

"Positive. I came across a couple when I was in Forks." I edged forward in my seat so that I was leaning against the front seat. I rolled up my right sleeve and placed my right wrist between the brothers before I put on the light to reveal my scar that James had left me. I could see the scar sparkle a little under the light and I could see the brothers' body tense at the sight. I took a deep breath once again before I spoke. "One of them gave me this. Now, Victoria wants to finish the job."

"Why? If vampires are real, why would they hunt down a specific human? Don't they just move on to someone else?" Sam speculated.

"Not Victoria, she wants me dead. I see her finding me and torturing me before she does it. The nightmares won't stop and I keep thinking she's outside just waiting and….and…." I'm hysterical at this point, finding it hard to breathe.

"Woah, Bella, slow down. Deep breaths." Dean instructed as he leaned closer towards me as he rubbed my back to calm me down. I close my eyes as I slowly breathed out of my mouth as my heart rate starts to slow down too, eventually rolling my sleeve back down my right arm. I could feel the warmth from Dean's touch spread throughout my body as I calmed down. "That's it, now you're going to have to tell us everything." I instantly opened my eyes as I tensed up at his statement and I knew he felt that.

"But-" I stutter again but Sam cut me off.

"We need to know everything if we're going to protect you Bella. Please, tell us."

"You won't like it. Neither of you will." I looked between the brothers as I stated that. I knew they wouldn't like it one bit.

"When has that ever stopped you?" Dean joked with a smug smirk and I knew he was trying to lighten the mood. I couldn't hide the small smile that had formed on my face and Dean's smirk just grew.

"It's going to be long."

"We've got time." Sam interjected.

"Can we at least get back on the road? I'll feel safer if we're moving." I suggested since I didn't really want to be in the middle of no where on the side of the road if Victoria was actually following me. Who knows how long she's been around.

"In that case….." Before I knew what happened, Dean gave Sam a nod of his head before he was out of the driver's seat and opening the back door as he slide into the seat beside me and placed an arm around me, once again feeling his warmth spread throughout my body. Sam, on the other hand, had scooted over the front seat into the driver's seat as he buckled up and turned the key in the ignition. "Is that better?" I looked up at Dean as he smirked at the smile that was once again on my face.

With Dean's arm around me, I felt safe once again, like no one could hurt me, like it's always been. It somewhat felt different this time around but I still felt safe none the less. Whenever I was with the Winchesters, Dean was always there to protect me, Sam too when he was there but Dean took it over the edge even if I knew how to take care of myself. It was like back at the house when Dean comforted me after Jacob left me. I shook the thought of Jacob out of my head. _I wish I never left them, everything would be so different_. I was about to say something but Sam interrupted me.

"Gotta say Bells, this is the most I've driven the Impala in a long time." I couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

"Glad I could help, Sam."

"Don't get use to it Sammy. Now Bells, you gonna tell us why Victoria's after you?" Dean finished before Sam put the Impala back on the dark road.

"I guess but how far are we from Lake Manitoc?"

"We should be there this afternoon, we thought we would get there tomorrow morning but since we didn't make a stop-" I interrupted Dean.

"No stops?"

"Not really." Dean leaned forward to grab something from the front seat before shuffling back beside me and handed me a bag of food. "Grabbed some food from the last gas station just in case." I couldn't help but smile once again since I was indeed hungry. I haven't eaten this stuff in a while but it still tasted good. It was silent for a bit while I ate some of the food and I looked up to Dean to see that he was staring at me. It didn't unnerve me when his eyes were staring at me like that, usually I couldn't stand the feeling of being watched. It dawned on me that they were waiting.

"Oh sorry, I was hungry." Dean gave a light chuckle and I could hear that Sam gave one too.

"Anytime you're ready then." Sam assured me.

"Well it was a year ago when I moved to Forks. I didn't know at first but there was a family of vampires living there and trying to live normal lives since they restricted themselves to animal blood to survive. Well, I didn't find out until it was too late and I was too involved."

"Involved?" I heard Sam questioned and I knew that he didn't know what caused me to call Dean out of the blue like I did.

"Yeah, you remember I mentioned Edward when you came to my house?" Dean nodded as I let out a sigh before I continued. "Edward was one of those vampires."

"WHAT? You fell for a vampire? Bella, that's-"

"Dean, let me finish." Dean mumbles something but I continued on. "Yes, I fell for a vampire which is how I got the scar." Dean's body tensed which I took that as a sign that he was getting the wrong idea. "It's not what you think, Edward didn't give me the scar, another vampire did. There were these three vampires, Laurent, James and Victoria that we traveling through Forks when they came across Edward and his family…..the Cullens. Unfortunately I was there too and that's when James decided to track me down because my blood smelt different for some reason to them and he wanted to kill me since he found the hunt more exhilarating now that he had vampire competition to keep him away from his food. I was on the run but he found me back in Arizona and that's when he bit me, he bit me before Edward and the others got there to kill him but he had already infected me with the vampire venom and I started to turn." I paused to caught my breathe.

"Venom?" Sam always had the questions. He was more of the think first then act while Dean was usually the complete opposite.

"Yeah, the venom paralyzes its victim and it turns them if they aren't drained to death. Edward had to suck the venom out of me before I was turned and that's what left the scar. The venom made my body feel like it was on fire, I couldn't take the pain I just wanted to die right there and then." I had leaned my head onto Dean's shoulder and he just held me tighter with his arm still around my shoulder.

"Well you shouldn't have to worry about Victoria following your blood scent." I looked up at Dean confused and he gave a slight chuckle before pointing to my neck. I looked down to where he was pointing and I saw the amulet he gave me back in Forks. "The amulet I gave you, part of its charm is to hide our scent, all of it. Our blood scent, our natural human scent, it's like we're never there. It protects us from a bunch of other stuff too. I'm really glad I gave it too you now." My body relaxed into Dean's arms as he finished explaining.

"I'm glad too." I replied softly.

"I'm guessing that's not all of it?" Sam interrupted the moment. I could mentally kick myself for relaxing at a time like this.

"Right, no….it was a few days after my birthday when Edward and his family decided to leave Forks and me behind. There was a minor incident on my birthday with blood and Edward told me that wasn't the only reason why they were leaving. He said it was for my safety that he left and that I should move on…It didn't make sense for me since they always told me that I was a part of their family and that I was always welcomed but Edward said he didn't want me anymore, that he didn't love me anymore and that I wasn't good enough for him and…..the whole family left without saying goodbye to me…..like I'm some sort of trash that they could just throw away when they were done with me." I could feel the tears fall from my eyes as I tilted my head down in shame after my babbling. I know I shouldn't but thinking back on how he left me made me feel, I couldn't help but let the tears fall once again, ignoring the sun that was now shining through the windows.

"Bells….." Dean said softly as he lifted my chin up so that I could look into his hazel green eyes while mine were still filling up with tears. "He's wrong, you know that right? You are more than good enough…..in fact he doesn't deserve you." Dean's words echoed through my mind as if those were the exact words I needed to hear to have all my pain go away and he gave them to me. The pain that usually came from my chest wasn't as strong as it was when I usually talked or thought about the Cullens. I calmed at the realization that it wasn't as painful as it use to be. _Why is that?_

"I know….but it still hurts." I sighed before I continued. "In a way, I felt like I belonged with them, you know? Like being with them reminded me in a way of this life….with you guys and fighting the supernatural world. I never felt like I belonged when I was at school, never really liked the whole normal aspects of life but when I was with the Cullens, it didn't matter that they were vampires, I felt like I belonged somewhere once again."

"Bella-" I interrupted Dean and continued with my reasoning.

"I know, they are monsters but that's what I felt when they were in town…but it still hurts. It was like they were ripping you guys out of my life in a way. Having the Cullens just assured me that what we did in the past….all the hunts….it just assured me that I wasn't making the stuff up, that I wasn't forgetting what's out there, but when they left, I thought I was loosing that world once again…..it torn me apart for a while until I started hanging out with Jacob, who made me laugh and took my mind off the Cullens but I still had that belonging feeling when I was with him but I didn't know why. Jacob's human, I know that but it still felt like I had that world back again…."

"I sense a 'but' coming." I chuckled at Dean's remark, seems like he could still read me like a book.

"But the day you came to pick me up was the day that I saw that Jacob had changed. He wasn't the same guy that I hung out with, who promised me that he wouldn't hurt me like Edward had. Instead he told me that he couldn't be my friend anymore, that he wasn't good for me, that I was in danger if I was in his life. He chose a group of guys that he's hated over me and just told me to stay away."

"That bastard!" I noticed that Dean's hand tightened into a fist.

"Dean." Sam called for Dean to calm down in that tone of his. I guess he sensed from Dean's comment that he was getting angry. I was silent and I could feel Dean's stare on me.

"Bella, what is it?"

"That's why I wanted to get out of Forks, and I called you because you were the last person I felt safe with-" I look up to Sam's reflection in the mirror. "I feel safe with both of you….but with these nightmares I think I knew there was another reason of why I wanted to leave."

"What do you mean?" I could see the confusion reflecting off of Sam's eyes from the mirror.

"A day before Jacob dropped me as a friend, Laurent came back and told me that Victoria was after me. He was going to kill me himself if these wolves hadn't come and chased him away." I was looking at Sam through the mirror while my head was still lying on Dean's shoulder, still wrapped up in his arm.

"I'm sorry, did you say wolves?" Dean asked in a disbelieving tone. I couldn't believe what I saw either. I could see it in Dean's eyes that he too thought that I wasn't sure of what I saw too.

"Yeah, it was weird. There was this pack of big, furry wolves that were definitely not the normal ones and they chased after that vampire and left me behind. It was like they were only focused on him. Either way I just ran home after that."

"You thinking werewolf maybe?" Sam directed his question to Dean.

"I don't know, werewolves look human and they definitely don't have fur. Remember the werewolf we faced that summer when we were kids?"

"Yeah I remember, definitely no fur."

"Whatever they were, I knew I wasn't safe in Forks anymore, not with all the heartbreak or from the vampires or wolves and I needed to get out."

"And that's why you called me?" I heard a slight bit of hurt in Dean's voice which instantly brought out this pain in my stomach.

"I'm sorry, I think now I just put you guys in danger too." I really felt bad at this point, not only have I dragged them into my pathetic life but I put them into more danger when they already had enough problems as it is.

"It's alright Bella, I'm glad you called me, but how are we in danger now?" I could feel Dean's arm around me tighten some more.

"Yesterday I had a nightmare that replayed my last encounter with Edward telling me that I wasn't good enough, and then it went to Laurent threatening me and then it ended with Victoria claiming that she has been searching for me before she pounced towards me- "

"Which is what caused you to wake up so freaked out?" Dean interrupted me and I just nodded before continuing.

"Then tonight I had another one where I was in the forest and she was circling me again, saying that she had found a new way of torturing me for what I did to her. And then I see you and Sam tied to a tree and she stopped me from going after you both but I was stuck, frozen in place as she bit me on the neck and was sucking me dry. I guess that's when I woke up because I don't remember anything else besides the pain from the venom again."

"Sounds like revenge." Sam interjected.

"I think it was because James was her mate and since Edward killed him, I think she figures that she would go after me instead: the vulnerable human."

"You're not vulnerable Bella." Dean kissed the top of my head as I leaned closer into his body, instantly feeling the shock resonating throughout my body.

"Sure feels like it, I can't sleep without her invading my mind. It's driving me crazy!"

"Well, it's a good thing you called Dean then."

"Damn straight, Bells, you're safe with us. We'll figure out a way to kill that fugly ass bitch for you." I giggled a little at the name. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that's what you called her in my dream." I explained and Dean just smirked.

"Seems like you dreamed up his snarky attitude perfectly." I could hear the playful tone in Sam's comment and I had to fight back the laugh, it was great to see them like brothers again.

"Shut up Sammy!" Sam ignored Dean.

"Do you guys wanna take a break or continue on the road?"

"Continue on Sammy, we still have food from the gas station. You good with that, Bells?" Dean turned to look down at me.

"I could go a couple more hours on the road." I replied. I didn't really want to leave the Impala, not yet.

"Alright, so how did they manage to kill James?" Sam continued on with the vampire talk.

"I wasn't awake during the actual fight because of the venom but when I asked later they said that they ripped him to pieces before burning them."

"Well that's going to be tough for us humans."

"You check Dad's journal yet?" Sam suggested.

"What?" Dean was caught off guard.

"Dad's journal, maybe he wrote some vampire lore in there just in case. There might be a way in there for a hunter to kill them." Sam explained and it did make sense.

"Alright then." Dean took his arm back and pulled out John's journal from his jacket pocket and started flipping through the journal.

"Wait, he left his journal behind? I thought he never left anywhere without it?" I changed the subject without realizing it. For as long as I've known the Winchesters, they've always said that the journal was always with their father since it had information on every single evil creature that he has heard of and has faced. That journal was like a hunter's encyclopaedia.

"He left it behind on his hunt in Jericho, the last hunt I had contact with him. Figure he wants his sons to continue the family business of saving people and hunting things-" Sam interrupted Dean.

"All while trying to find where he is."

"That too." Dean added.

"I see, but what does he have?" I questioned since I truly didn't know. Did he have a backup journal?

"I don't know, he wrote the journal so he must have it memorized right?" I shrugged at Dean. "And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You're stalling." Sam chuckled while Dean just smirked at me. I scoffed at the accusation even though it was true.

"I just figured you needed time to find it in the journal, that's all." I stated as innocently as I could.

"Yeah, whatever Bells, but is there anything you can tell us about vampires?" Dean was still skimming through the pages of the journal as he spoke.

"From what Edward told me about them, they can't go in the sun because they sparkle, just like my wrist but much more noticeable."

"They sparkle?" I nodded to Dean. "That is definitely new but I guess it's easier to spot them then."

"Ugh yeah but their eyes can do that too. The ones that drink animal blood have golden eyes while the ones that drink human blood have red crimson eyes, but if either are thirsty for blood, their eyes turn black."

"Interesting." Sam finally spoke.

"Yeah, they don't eat, they don't sleep, they are definitely faster and stronger with heightened senses, and some of them have extra senses. Like James was a tracker as it was easier for him to hunt people down. Edward can read minds but for me he wasn't able to, Alice can see the future but they were subjective and Jasper can manipulate and feel a person's emotions."

"Subjective?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, Alice can only see a person's future once they make a decision, if the decision changes then the vision changes too. So the future is never really set in stone. It was useful against James but it's difficult to hide something from her, that's for sure." I laughed to myself at the last part, remembering all the times that Alice just appeared out of no where.

"Found it!" I looked to Dean as he pointed to a spot in the journal. "All that stuff, besides the golden eye vampires are in here, beside the name 'Daniel Elkins'. Remember Dad mentioning him Sammy?"

"Dad didn't even tell us about vampires so I doubt it. What does it say?"

"Same stuff Bella just did. Also states that we could use dead man's blood to paralyze them, it's like poison to them. That's convenient."

"And to kill them?" I quickly asked. I wanted Victoria to be gone for good.

"Beheading, ripping of their limbs then burning them seems like it's the only way." Dean repeated what the journal entry said.

"At least the poisoned blood could give us an advantage then."

"That's what I'm thinking Sammy." Dean added in with an upbeat tone. I guess he was feeling upbeat knowing the weaknesses of the vampire. It was silent for a bit while Sam concentrated on driving as Dean was rereading the journal for anymore information.

"So you guys aren't mad at me for not telling you?" I broke the silence.

"Well we figured that you'd tell us what's bugging you eventually so no, we're not mad Bella." Sam calmly stated and I let a small smile slip out. They truly were okay with my delay. It comforted me knowing that they still knew me so well. Dean had closed the journal and placed it back in his leather jacket before wrapping his arm around my shoulder once again in a protective embrace, his warmth engulfing me once again.

"We just didn't expect it to be in our area of expertises." Dean interjected.

"What about my nightmares? They feel so real that it freaks me out."

"We'll be ready for that fugly bitch if and when she decides to attack. Remember who you're with Bells." Dean stated with excitement as I giggled. How could I ever forget who I was with?

"How could I forget?" I sarcastically stated which caused Dean to chuckle to my response.

"Exactly." Dean whispered into my ear and it sent shivers down my spine. Surprisingly, it felt amazing.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_[Day 2]_

Once Jake went back home to pack a couple of things, he told Billy that he needed to track Bella down because she was in danger. Billy didn't like that Jacob was tagging along with two vampires but what choice did he have? Billy agreed and said he would keep it to himself.

The drive to Wisconsin wasn't pleasant. With Alice trying to search for Bella and Victoria's futures, the images from Victoria's were crowding my mind as well as Jacob's own thoughts as he stayed in the backseat. I tried to block them out but it wasn't helping after awhile. We tried to make as many minimal stops as possible but it was definitely hard, with Jacob being human still and needing to eat, sleep and do other human actions that Alice and I didn't have to worry about as much. I went as fast as my Volvo was capable of doing when driving outside the city limits but I had to slow it down when actually in the city, something I didn't like very much. My phone would keep on vibrating in my pocket but I just concentrated on the task at hand, mentally making a note to call Carlisle once we reached Lake Manitoc, just in case the rest of the family decided to join us.

I could see the frustration on Alice's face when she wasn't getting anything. I could see the indecision that Victoria's future was showing as well as the blank future that was in store for Bella. The more that happened, the more I feared that we may be too late. I prayed that we will be able to stop Victoria before she gets to Bella and I just hope that she is safe, even if she is with two random guys, I just hope that she's safe from Victoria.

What frustrated me more was when Jacob was asleep. He was annoying when he was awake but when he was sleeping, the fantasies never stopped rolling in that mutt's mind. I saw flashes of him and Bella laughing and having a great time in his garage which made me cringe. I guess my mind was happy that she was able to move on in a way but my heart was breaking once again at the sight of my love being happy with someone that wasn't me. After Jacob's happy memories with Bella passed, his fantasies of her began and I had to fight back the urge to rip the mutt apart in his sleep. I tried to concentrate on the road and the fact that the faster I drove, the faster I would reach Bella.

**

* * *

A/N:** How was it? I had the Bella portion done awhile back but I was stuck on what to do with Edward's portion but I didn't really want to go into detail on another car ride (already hard to write the Impala car ride). So hopefully that was long enough or informative enough for you guys.

The Winchesters now know what Bella has been through...what now? Will Edward, Alice & Jacob make it in time to stop Victoria? You have to wait and see =P

BTW, **_Supernatural _5.12, 5.13 & 5.14** were amazing...Sam as a teenager, Young Mary & John AND the boys dealing with the holiday known as "Unattached Drifter Christmas", just amazing. I hate that I have to wait like a month for 5.15 but GOOD NEWS! CW renewed _Supernatural _for a 6th season! =D

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try not to take that long for the next chapter but with school you never know.

Again, **thanks for the reviews** and I look forward to reading your future comments!

**

* * *

Originally Published: **February 16, 2010


	7. Chapter 7: Monster Mystery

**"I Wish I Never Left"**

**Chapter 7: Monster Mystery  
**

**A/N:** SO SORRY EVERYONE for the month delay. I didn't even realize that my 'hiatus' was following the one _Supernatural_ has been on. Just shows how much school sucks when it's midterm season. Just one more month and then I'm free for the semester so with that said I made this chapter longer than usual. I believe it's my longest chapter ever. I had to review it a few times to make sure it fit with what happened last chapter but hopefully you all like it. **I want to thank all of you for the reviews I've received.** It definitely put a smile on my face reading what you think about my story. I look forward to future reviews so don't forget to leave one =D This note is long enough so, now, hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place). Quotes are from SPN's 1.03 - 'Dead in the Water'.

**

* * *

Summary:** SPN/Twi Crossover. Bella wishes she never came to Forks. She wishes she never met them, she wishes she never left them… SPN (Season1), Twilight (New Moon)

**

* * *

Bella's POV **

_[Day 3]_

It was just after lunch when we finally arrived in Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Surprisingly, Dean let Sam drive the rest of that morning until we hit a diner for a late lunch. Dean had remained in the back seat with me and he tried to divert my attention from the windows but I couldn't help it, every once in a while, I would check out the window to make sure I didn't see a red blur run by the Impala. Dean kept assuring me that there was nothing there but I still kept looking, even Dean's arm around me would tighten just to show that he would protect me. I still felt safe as Dean was holding me, even though I felt something too, but the thought was still in the back of my mind that Victoria could be just outside that window, waiting.

After lunch, we headed down to Sophie Carlton's house to question the family. Sam and Dean were posing as agents from the Wild Life Service and I was just an intern that was to tag along and observe protocol. I would have mentioned that my family was a police chief but I didn't want to risk them contacting him and letting him know that I was basically across the country and not in Seattle, like I said I was. Since we arrived, Sam and Dean have been really protective over me since I told them about Victoria, which was another reason why I had to pose as an intern. I was fine with it, I didn't really want to be left alone while they did all the work, so I tagged along so that I could forget my troubles in Forks, minus Victoria but still, I intend to help out as much as I could.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Dean took over the driving from now on with his music blaring a bit as we approached Sophie Carlton's house, which was directly beside the lake she drowned in. It looked like a wooden cabin that was covered in green paint, with a red roof. The small cabin was surrounded slightly by tree cover yet was still noticeable from a slight distance.

Dean was the first to knock on the door while I stood between him and Sam as we waited. A couple of minutes later a young guy who was only a bit taller than me answered the door and I could only assume that he was the victim's brother. I could see the sadness in his eyes, something I didn't want to see on anyone's face.

"Will Carlton?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, that's right." The young man confirmed.

"I'm Agent Ford, this is Agent Hamill, and our intern Miss Blake. We're with the U.S. Wild Life Service." Dean continued as he introduced us as he flipped his badge open. Will Carlton nodded to us and directed us towards the lake, away from the house so that we could question him.

"So what can you tell us?" Sam started before we stopped walking.

"She was about 100 yards out." Will hesitated. "That's where she got dragged down."

"And you sure she didn't just drown?" Dean questioned. I stayed silent as I watched Will's reaction to their questions. I'm use to staying quiet during the interviews, I usually watch the person's behavior to see if they are lying or telling the truth while Sam and Dean gather the information we needed. Think of me as the human lie detector.

"Yeah, she was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub." I caught the hint of pride in Will's voice when he mentioned his sister's achievement. This must be tearing him apart.

"So, no splashing? No signs of distress?" I mentally whacked Sam in the head for that question. He was always the first to bring up the 'weird' questions.

"No, that's what I'm telling you." Will was getting a little agitated.

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape, breach the surface." Sam continued with his questions as I shifted my attention between the two men.

"Nah, again, she was really far out there." Will seemed to have a confused expression and it showed in his tone too. Can't say I blame him.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shore line?" Dean finally stepped in with his own question. I subconsciously looked to the ground around us and didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"No, never. Why? What do you thinks out there?" Will had a little hope in his voice. I could sense that he wanted an explanation, like his varsity swimmer sister drowning made no sense to him. I mentally sighed before I looked between the guys' faces.

"We will let you know as soon as we do." Dean stated before heading towards the Impala.

"What about your father? Could we talk with him?" I stopped in my tracks and turned back to look at Sam. I could feel Dean's eyes on me too while I followed Sam's line of sight. I saw Bill Carlton sitting on the dock looking out towards the lake. Will too was looking towards his father before looking back at us.

"Look, if you don't mind, he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot." He explained, trying to say no as politely as he could. I nodded while hearing Dean's feet shuffling behind me.

"We understand." Sam declared before he turned to head toward the Impala. I could hear Dean moving too now but I remained still.

"Thank you for your time. And I'm sorry about your sister." I softly told Will Carlton before heading back to the Impala. We remained silent until we were off the property as Dean was driving us towards the police station.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

It didn't take long with Dean's driving to get to the station but we were all silent. I can't say what the brothers were thinking about but I couldn't get the depressed look on Will Carlton's face out of my mind. He looked so miserable and devastated that it made me wonder if that's how I looked after Edward left. Sure Will Carlton just lost his sister and I lost someone in a completely different way but is that what I looked like to other people? Is that what I looked like during my zombie state? Was I like that when Dean picked me up the other day?

I was so lost in my thoughts that it didn't register that I was alone in the car before my door opened on my left. I pulled out of my thoughts and exited the car to be standing right in front of Dean who had his hand on the door handle with a questioning look on his face. I just stared at him before I felt a shiver run up my spine causing my head to whip around. It wasn't a good feeling and I was searching frantically behind me for the source.

"Bells? What's wrong?" I could hear Dean ask from behind me now. I just shook my head before turning back to face him. I could see that Sam was waiting for us at the front end of the Impala.

"It's nothing. I guess I'm just being paranoid."

"No need, you're not leaving any of our sights anyways." Dean confirmed and I just nodded before I headed towards the station with Dean's hand at the small of my back.

We entered the police station and it instantly reminded me of the one back in Forks. It was a bit bigger but it had the basics: the receptionist table, small waiting room, offices for the officers and it even had the whole nature vibe to it. As I was looking around the place, Dean had asked the secretary for the Chief of Police and stated our covers before she told us to wait a moment. I could see the strange look Sam was giving Dean but I just let that slide as Dean just shrugged his brother's look off.

A few minutes later, a man in about his early fifties maybe, with short graying-blonde hair, a mustache and wearing his sheriff's uniform came to greet us. I could see him eying the three of us individually before making his introductions. I had to resist the urge to shudder as he was looking me over. I'm not really one for attention.

"I'm sorry for the wait. I'm Sheriff Jake Devins." The Sheriff had his hand outstretched to the brothers and Dean was the first to speak out of us.

"Pleasure. I'm Agent Ford, this is my partner, Agent Hamill, and our intern Miss Blake. We're with the U.S. Wild Life Service." Dean introduced us like he did with Will Carlton and we each shook the Sheriff's hand.

"Is this about the drowning?" The Sheriff questioned as he looked between the brothers, completely ignoring me which I was fine with.

"Yes sir." Sam interjected as the Sheriff walked to the bench to let us behind the counter and into his office.

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?"

"Sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." Sam continued on as he followed the Sheriff with Dean and me on his tail.

"Like what? Do – sit please." The Sheriff offered as he rounded his desk to take a seat while the three of us entered his office.

The Sheriff was still talking but I wasn't paying attention to his excuses for not finding the drowning victims. Sam was already headed towards one of the two guest chairs and Dean just looked at me. I could see Dean's hands motioning for me to take the last seat but I just nodded a refusal before he took the seat himself as I stood leaning against the back wall. I figured since I was the intern, I had to appear like I was just there to observe. I zoned back into the Sheriff's babbles when he mentioned the Loch Ness Monster. I could hear Dean let out a scoff as he looked towards Sam in that 'yeah right' look of his.

"Will Carlton was traumatized and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure and there was nothing down there." The Sheriff continued. I just wanted to rebuttal the 'mind playing tricks' nonsense but I held back.

"Yeah, it's weird though. I mean that's the third missing body this year." Dean had moved forward in his seat as he had his elbows on his knees.

"I know." The Sheriff hesitated and it was obvious that this was bugging him too. Not an emotion someone could easily fake. "These are people from my town, these are people that I care about." He continued as he looked between the brothers and I couldn't help but nod.

"I know." Dean replies. The Sheriff just huffs in frustration as he leans back into his own chair.

"Anyways…all this…..won't be a problem much longer." My head tilted to the side at the Sheriff's statement. _Am I missing something here?_

"What'd you mean?" I see Dean is on the same questioning page that I'm on. From Sam's posture it looked like he had no idea either yet was staying silent. The Sheriff was eyeing the brothers with some suspicion and I just knew that wasn't good. Maybe this is something the US Wildlife Service should know about.

"Well the dam of course." The Sheriff clarifies and proves my idea correct. Sam's nodding his head and I couldn't help but cross my arms in front of my chest.

"Of course." Dean adds in as he leans back into his own chair. "The dam." Dean shares a look with Sam as he continues to nod, before looking back at the Sheriff. "It's uh, sprung a leak."

"It's falling apart." The Sheriff quickly added in causing Dean to nod like a confirmation. I tried to hold back a little chuckle at the idea of us knowing what's really going on with the US Wildlife Service. I suddenly see the Sheriff move forward in his seat as he was still talking about the lake. _I really should start paying attention but my specialty is body language._ "…..and in another six months, there won't be much of a lake, won't be much of a town either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that." Sheriff Devins finished off as he looked between the brothers.

"Exactly." Dean quickly added in. Before I even knew it, there was this woman with long brown hair at the door right beside me knocking for some attention. She scared the crap out of me, that's for sure. I guess my attention was elsewhere.

"Sorry." She looked to me with a nod before turning to the Sheriff. "Sorry, am I interrupting?" All the men in the room stood up and I had the urge to just roll my eyes at the action. "I can come back later." The mystery woman declared.

"Gentlemen-" I coughed and he looked at me. "Sorry, Miss Blake, Boys, this is my daughter."

"Pleasure to meet you." Dean's hand was already out and ready to shake her hand. "I'm Dean." I rolled my eyes again as he plastered that smile of his on his face. I could see his eyes shift to me in confusion before going back to the Sherriff's daughter.

You can't really blame me. In the past when we would hunt together, he had women eating out of the palm of his hand. It would get really annoying when those women kept giving me evil looks that asked 'why are you hanging out with him?' because technically I'm not in Dean's league. I don't look the part. Now that I think about it, when Edward told me the same thing in those woods, I took it hard. I already knew that I wasn't good enough to stand by Edward but maybe it was the reminder that I wasn't good enough for anyone, that it got to me. Like it tore another strand of insecurity out of me. I could feel Sam's eyes on me at this point and I just gave him a small smile.

"Andrea Barr. Hi." The daughter finally introduced herself as she continued to shake Dean's hand.

"Hi." Dean responded before ending the hand shake.

"They're from the Wildlife Service." The Sheriff filled his daughter in as Dean looked between him and Andrea. "About the lake."

"Oh." Andrea seemed distraught when the lake was mentioned but was cut off when a little boy with shaggy, red hair appeared behind her. The brothers' attention seemed to shift to the little boy as he hid behind Andrea.

"Oh, hey there. What's your name?" Dean questioned in a very friendly tone but the little boy just walked off with Andrea following behind him in silence. I eyed Dean suspiciously as he just shrugged the little boy's departure off.

"His name's Lucas." Our eyes wandered from Lucas' spot until they landed back onto the Sheriff.

"Is he okay?" Sam questioned, speaking for the first time since he sat down in the Sheriff's office.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." I could sense the misery in his voice and I looked back to where Lucas was now coloring before returning my attention to the older man as he moved around his desk and stopped in front of his office door. "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please, let me know."

"Thanks." Dean replied as he walked out of the office, receiving a pat on the back from the Sheriff. I was just on the other side of the receptionist's desk with Sam when Dean stopped in his tracks to face Andrea and the Sheriff. "Hey, you know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel." I rolled my eyes and Sam just smirked at me.

"Lake Front Motel, go around the corner and its two blocks up." Andrea offered as Lucas continued to color his picture right beside her.

"Two bl-um, would you mind showing us?" Dean asked using his 'charming' voice and Andrea just chuckled.

"You want me to walk you two blocks?" She questioned.

"Not if it's any trouble." Dean replied innocently. I looked up to Sam who was still smirking and I couldn't help the little remark that came out of my mouth. Thankfully only Sam heard it.

"He does realize that the Impala is just parked outside right?" Sam chuckled before he leaned in to whisper into my ear.

"Is someone jealous?" I froze at that statement, not because it was true or anything but it caught me off guard. I bet it showed on my face because when Sam pulled back he just smirked some more at me. "Bella, relax. It's why you're here right?" I just nodded and it seems like my little conversation with Sam went unnoticed by the other occupants in the room. I returned my attention to the people in front of me and I could see Andrea leaning down to kiss Lucas on his head as she told him they would go to the park later before she said goodbye to her father. Sam gives his thanks to the Sheriff, who just nods while Dean and I just waved goodbye before leaving the station.

Luckily it was a beautiful day otherwise I would have been in a real grumpy mood. I didn't need rainy weather to remind me of Forks, it was nice to finally have some sunshine on my face. Andrea led the way as Dean was by her side. Sam walked beside me with his hand behind my back which I was grateful for. I knew that I was safe as long as the sun was up and that I was around at least one of the brothers but Victoria was still on my mind. She wasn't stupid enough to expose herself in the sun so I somewhat relaxed and I knew Sam felt it. I only paid attention to some of Andrea and Dean's conversation with compliments to Lucas and to kids in general coming from Dean. I could see the look Sam was giving Dean and I couldn't help but scoff. From the looks of it, Sam was holding back a comment about Dean knowing any children.

We finally came to a stop in front of the Lake Front Motel. It wasn't anything fancy but it wasn't the worst we've been in so it would have to do.

"There it is. Like I said, two blocks." Andrea declares as she stood between the brothers while I still stood on Sam's side. Sam thanked Andrea but she was still looking at Dean who was sporting off that charming yet cocky smile of his. _How can you love and hate a smile all at the same time?_

"Must be hard with your sense of direction….." Andrea sighed as Dean quirked an eyebrow while he smirked. "…never being able to find your way to a decent pick up line." Andrea finishes off and starts heading out. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me as I looked at a stunned Dean as he watched Andrea call over to wish us an enjoyable stay.

"That definitely made my day." I instantly stated and Sam gave a small chuckle himself before looking at Dean.

"Kids are the best? You don't even like kids." Sam stated with a smirk on his face.

"I love kids." Dean retorted and I just rolled my eyes.

"Name three children that you even know." Sam challenged his brother as Dean readied his fingers so he could count them off but he hesitated. Sam leaves and heads for the motel's front desk.

"Nice try Dean." I added before following Sam leaving Dean in his spot as he scratches the back of his head before following us as he defended that he was 'still thinking' of the names.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Once we checked into a room with two beds, we gave one key to Dean before he went back to the station to get the Impala while Sam and I waited in our room. Once inside, I flopped down on one of the beds as Sam closed the door. The room was very typical so it didn't exceed any expectations.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine Sam." I assured him from the bed as I stared at the ceiling. I could hear Sam taking a seat in the chair by the table.

"Is this about Victoria or Dean?" I immediately sat up and came face to face with a smirking Sam once again.

"I'm obviously jumpy about Victoria but since it's sunny outside I know I should relax but what about Dean?" I explained myself before ending off with a confused tone to my voice. _Why was he questioning me about Dean?_

"Nothing, just seems like you were peeved once Andrea showed up at the station." Sam explained innocently as he held his smirk in place.

"Yeah, well, I just forgot how annoying it got when Dean was trying to impress the women around him. It was never a good thing having all of his dates looking at me funny." I replied nonchalantly. I wasn't sure where Sam was going with this but I didn't like it. _It means nothing, right? _

"Sure that's all?" Sam questioned which caused myself to raise an eyebrow. _Is that all?_

"What are you getting at Sam?"

"Just making an observation Bella, nothing wrong with that, right?" Sam asked with his big puppy dog eyes and I swear, I can't stay mad at him even for a second.

"Right." I leaned back down on my bed with my eyes closed as I heard the creaking of Sam's chair before I felt my bed slumped down a bit. I opened my eyes to see Sam staring right back at me. "What?"

"Just seems like something is bugging you, that's all." Sam admitted. Got to give it to him, he was always one of those people who could read me, even with the short amount of time we've spent together, Sam was always one of the people who could pick up on what I was feeling.

"It's nothing."

"Bella, after everything you told us this morning, it can't be nothing, so what's bugging you?" I could hear the concern in Sam's voice and I was touched.

"I honestly don't know." I admitted in defeat. I could now hear the roar of the Impala's engine outside our window and Sam moved back to allow me to sit up on the bed. I could hear all the noise Dean was making with the car before he got the trunk open.

"Just -" Sam huffed before he continued. "Just don't let it affect the hunt. We need to be focused when we're out there." I knew Sam was speaking from experience and I knew what he meant. Getting too focused on other problems while pursuing a hunt wasn't good for anyone involved, it never is. I nodded to Sam, just when the door opened to reveal Dean holding up his and our bags.

"Thanks a lot." He sulked.

"Hey, I'm not the one who wanted to walk two blocks." I interjected as I grabbed my bag from Dean and headed towards my bed. Sam just shook his head before grabbing his own bag from Dean and getting his laptop out.

"What's up with you?" Dean questioned me from behind as he closed the door.

"Nothing, just on edge, that's all." I stated as I searched my bag for my supplies.

"Victoria?" Dean headed towards me as he placed his bag on my bed. I guess it's our bed while we're here. _Why is it that I'm fine with sharing one with Dean?_

"Yup."

"That reminds me, tonight we need to get some dead man's blood." Dean stated as he started to unpack some of his clothes.

"Tonight?" I looked up at Dean with confusion all over my face.

"Yeah. We can't exactly go and get it now." Dean clarified and I was worried. _What if Victoria found a way to get to me before we even got the blood? We have no fighting change without the stuff. _

"Relax Bella, we won't leave you alone even if we are prepared. Not until that vampire is dead." I looked up as Sam said those words and he gave me a small smile and I couldn't help but give a small smile back.

"Thanks Sam. So what do you have?" I redirected the conversation back to the hunt as I moved towards Sam's laptop while Dean continued to unpack his clothes.

"Yeah right, so there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam started off as he continued to type on his keyboard.

"And before that?" I interrupted while I took the seat next to him, gazing at the articles that he had pulled up onto the laptop's screen.

"Ah, yeah, six more spread out over the past 35 years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace." Sam concluded as the clicking stopped as he scrolled down the articles.

"So what? We got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean questioned from behind as I saw some clothes being thrown onto the bed from the corner of my eye.

"This whole lake monster theory, it-it just bugs me."

"How so Sammy?" I questioned as he glared at me for the nickname. I just smirked causing him to huff in defeat before starting his rant. _I win! _

"Loch Ness, Lake Champlain, there're literally hundreds of eye witness accounts but here, it's almost nothing. Whatever is out there, no one's living to talk about it." Dean had made his way over to join us during Sam's rant and he was now reading over Sam's shoulder when something seemed to catch his eye.

"Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr, where have I heard that name before?" Dean had a puzzled look on his face while Sam clicked on the name, revealing an article of another Lake Manitoc drowning.

"Christopher Barr is the victim in May." Sam clicked on another link to reveal a photo of a scared and wet Lucas. "Oh, Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas' father….." I placed my head in my hands as my elbows rested on the table taking all this in while Dean held a sympathetic look for what I assume was for Lucas. _Poor Lucas_. "….Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming, Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued." Sam finished skimming the article.

"Maybe we have an eye witness after all." I pointed out and I could see Sam lean back in his seat.

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parent's dies isn't something you just get over." I could hear it in Dean's voice that he knew what Lucas would be going through right now. I knew the brothers' lost their mother when they were very young and in that moment with the look on Dean's face, it was like he was recollecting what he went through when he was just Lucas' age. It broke my heart to see either brother like this but I had to break the silence.

"Dean, are y-geez!" The vibration from my jean pocket stopped me mid sentence.

"Bella?" Sam looked at me with a confused glance and so did Dean. My jeans were still vibrating until I took out my cell phone.

"It's just my phone." I flipped the thing open to check who was calling but it just caused my face to scrunch up in confusion. "That's weird, I don't know anyone with that area code."

"Uh, answer it?" Dean suggested and I nodded as I clicked the accept button before putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bella." I resisted the urge to flinch as the musical voice of Carlisle Cullen resonated through my phone.

"Carlisle? Why are you calling me?" I was definitely surprised since I've heard from none of the Cullens since they left me in Forks months ago.

"I know your upset with us Bella but I'm calling to give you a warning. Alice had a vision." Carlisle stated in his calm, leadership like voice that I've heard him use at the hospital and that day in the clearing with the Nomadic vampires.

"Straight to business I see. It's about Victoria isn't it?" I was just irritated at this point. No formalities, no real apologies but I didn't care at that point, if they truly cared for me they would have never left me unprotected. _'You must not mean very much to him if he left you here unprotected.' _Laurent's words now echoed in my head causing my anger for the vampire in question to rise.

"Yes but how-" I could hear the confusion in Carlisle's voice and I couldn't help but smirk as I learned back into my chair with both of the brothers watching me.

"Laurent."

"I thought he was with the Denali Coven?" Carlisle questioned causing me to roll my eyes at the stupid assumption.

"Check your facts Doc, he's working for Victoria. Ran into me the other day and said Vicky still wants me, with my head on a platter." I informed him with disdain in my voice but I mumbled "at least someone wants me" causing a gasp on the other line. I could see Sam looking between me and then at Dean who just shrugged at his brother. _What's with that? Did they hear me too?_

"I'm so sorry Bella. Where are you?" Carlisle apologized since I figured he heard my mumbled confession, I'm guessing Esme too since that gasp wasn't from Carlisle.

"Doesn't matter, I'm safe where I am and I'll be ready when Vicky comes to collect." I said those words in a way that a rebel would defy a rule, in a way that a hunter accepted the battle ahead.

"Bella, that's suicide going up against Victoria. She's just like James. Tell me where you are so we can come and protect you." I couldn't help but chuckle at Carlisle's concern for me.

"Protect me? All you guys have done is hurt and broke me into pieces. I don't need you to protect me. I have people with me who truly care about me." I snapped back. They have no right, they can't protect me if they left me, they can't protect me if they don't care about me and they sure as hell can't stop me from finishing things off with Victoria. It's their fault I'm in this mess, it's their fault that I unknowingly put Sam and Dean at risk too. It's all their fault I'm like this.

"But Bella –" Carlisle was pleading at this point and I just had to stop it all now.

"Bye Carlisle and I don't plan on hearing from any of you. Like Edward said in the woods, 'it would be as if we've never existed,' so goodbye Dr. Cullen." I stated in a professional tone before hanging up and putting the phone back in my pocket. I remained strong throughout that whole bit and even the direct memory of Edward that day in the woods didn't cause me to flinch and I didn't stutter on his name. _What does that mean?_

"You okay?" Dean's voice brought me out of my thoughts as my hands went through my hair in frustration.

"I'm fine. Just proves that Victoria is definitely after me."

"What should we do then?" Sam questioned from his seat right beside me.

"We still got some daylight left, so let's focus on the hunt. I heard Andrea tell Lucas that she'd take him to the park later today, we should head there." I suggested as I leaned back into my seat once again. We needed to focus on saving these people before worrying about my own demise.

"But Bella-" Dean was going to argue, he always argued in situations like these. I knew that Dean was thinking that the phone call changes everything for our plan to handle this hunt. I wasn't going to have that happen.

"Victoria won't expose herself in the sunlight. She won't risk the Volturi coming after her."

"Volturi?" Confusion was written on the brothers' faces as they simultaneously asked. I slightly giggled at that. Sometimes they act like they could be twins with the simultaneous replies.

"Edward told me the Volturi are basically vampire royalty in Italy. They enforce the laws, the main one being to avoid exposure. All vampires live by the rule of keeping their existence a secret, if they break it, the Volturi step in."

"Hope we never come across those badass sons-of-bitches." Dean commented while Sam continued to stare at me, which he was doing a lot of today.

"What Sam?" Irritation was definitely in my voice.

"You seem better after the phone call." Sam simply stated and I was confused. _How do I seem better?_

"Better?"

"I'd say she was pissed on the phone." Dean interjected which caused me to glare at him. "You know what I mean." He defended himself but he was now staring at me too. I sighed.

"I'm fine guys, just pissed that they only call me when they get a confirmation that my life is in danger." I admitted but my thoughts were still fuming from the phone call. _Where were they for the past couple months? Surely I wasn't in fatal danger but I was in a friggin' zombie state!_

"Alright, let's head to the park and hopefully get some of that blood once night falls." Dean suggested causing both Sam and I to nod and pack up. Sam packed the laptop, Dean got some of the things we needed while I went for a bathroom break. It wasn't long before we were back on the road, heading for the town park while the sun still shone brightly in the sky.

* * *

**Edward's POV **

_[Day 3]_

We had checked into a motel the previous night once we crossed the North Dakota border, mainly because of Jacob. The mutt was tall enough as it was and it didn't look like he would be comfortable sleeping in the back seat of my Volvo. Alice wasn't looking pleased either being confined to the Volvo for so long. Sure, vampires can stay as still as statues but normally Alice has so much energy in her that she needs to move and the importance of the situation has just made her a little on edge. I too just wanted to stop driving for a bit and clear my head. While Jacob was sleeping in the motel room, Alice and I took the opportunity to go hunt. Jacob may still smell unappealing but he still had blood coursing through his veins.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

It was just before dawn broke that we were back on the road, since we didn't want to get caught in the sunlight. Jacob was finishing off his drive through breakfast in the backseat, and let me tell you, those werewolves have some serious appetites. He ate what Alice and I should have had as well as his own breakfast.

I was trying to concentrate on driving but Alice's visions were still jumbled and Jacob's thoughts were still screaming at me while he ate. The boy was remembering everything about Bella and I have to give the boy some credit, he does care about her a lot to notice the details he had in his memory. He was recalling the few times they had when Bella was little over the summers from the looks of it. Two kids having a great time and having fun. He then remembered seeing Bella back on La Push during her beach trip after she returned to Forks. I could see that Jacob was looking frustrated from the rear view mirror and his thoughts were the reason. He had told Bella about the Quileute legends about themselves and about us too without knowing it at the time.

"You know you broke the treaty right?" I found myself saying as I broke the silence. Jacob looked at me through the rear view mirror with his eyebrow quirked.

"What'd you talking about?" He voiced while finishing off his last bite of his breakfast sandwich. Alice was just glancing at me now when I briefly shifted my attention off the road ahead of us.

"When you told Bella about us." I simply stated.

"Oh." He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. "Well how was I supposed to know? At the time, I didn't know it was true."

"You still told her." I couldn't help but retort back. If he never told her then maybe she would have never known about my secret. Maybe she wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place.

"So? At least she knows the truth about you, I can't even tell her because of the stupid command I have." Irritation was definitely present in the wolf boy's voice.

"That's what the fight was about? The morning you last saw Bella?" Alice piped in with her questions, taking a little break with her vision quest.

"Yeah, and don't say it like that. We're gonna find that bitch and kill her before she lays a finger on Bella." Determination was laced in Jacob's voice and I couldn't help but smirk.

"For once, I hope you're right." I truly did hope that his optimism would pay off.

"Quit being such a downer, otherwise it won't happen." Jacob snapped before the Volvo was filled with silence. My head on the other hand was still being swarmed with all of our thoughts. _'Do you think Bella has her cell phone?'_ Alice thought to me and I could only shrug. Alice turned to face Jacob.

"Does Bella still have her cell phone?"

"Ugh, yeah I think but I doubt she'll pick up on my calls." He hesitated with his little admission. I too doubt she would pick up on my calls too after what I'd done to her. I did worst to her than Jacob, so that was saying something.

"We still have to warn her about Victoria." The words escaped my mouth before they even registered in my own head. Why didn't we think of that before?

"I hate the idea of her not picking up but do you think she'll listen to Carlisle if he called her?" Alice suggested and I saw a little hope in her eyes.

"It's worth a shot. Carlisle was trying to call me earlier." I informed her of my many missed calls. I could see in the corner of my eye, Jacob was looking between me and Alice in amazement. What now? I focused more on Jacob's thoughts instead of having all of ours overflow in my head. _'You have got to be kidding me.'_ I could actually feel the sarcasm from the thought.

"Wow, you vamps are getting more confusing by the minute." Alice was a little irritated at the wolf boy's comment but I already had some idea of where he was going.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you all left her, pushing her over the edge and possibly putting her in more danger when you left. If the pack and I weren't there, chances are Bella would have been dead now. But now you're all for saving her not because it's originally your fault she's in this mess but because you actually care for her still." Jacob ranted off and I had to make sure I didn't grip the steering wheel too tightly.

"You don't know the whole story." I interjected.

"Well then, enlighten me Eddie, since you basically got Bella's depression period from my memory." He quipped from the back seat as he cross his arms over his chest.

"He doesn't owe you an explanation Mutt."

"Zip it Tiny. You left her too." That seemed to stop Alice in her verbal tracks as I saw the sadness occupy her face. _'I didn't want to leave her.'_ The mantra kept repeating in Alice's thought. I sighed even though I didn't need air to breathe. It was just a habit I started since I met Bella.

"Blood was spilt at Bella's party, accidentally but still, it could have been a lot worse with a room full of vampires. I realized she was just in too much danger when she was with me and my family. So we left." I hated that day every since. How could a beautiful day of celebration turn into a disaster?

"Didn't it ever occur to you that your past enemy may still be after her? For vamps with powers you suck as hell at using them when it counts." Jacob was definitely opinionated from his thoughts but he wasn't afraid to share those to the public. It was refreshing in a way and I knew now that Jacob was right. How could I let this all go so far out of control?

"I was told not to specifically look for Bella." Alice defended herself as she glared at me. I turned back to the road ahead before speaking.

"I was already trying to track Victoria down but with not so much luck."

"Whatever, better hope she doesn't tear you apart for her pain once she sees you again." He deadpanned which kind of worried me. Would Bella give me a chance to talk to her when the time came? To explain my actions as an attempt to protect her?

"What about you? She's pissed at you too." Curious Alice seems to be back but it seemed to be agitating the wolf boy in the backseat.

"I didn't turn her into a zombie, I actually brought her out of it for a bit."

"Whatever Mutt, now quit talking, I need to concentrate." Alice returned to staring straight out in front of her as her eyes held a slightly glazed over look. My mind was being swarmed with more visions of Victoria's indecision but with the one about the park still present.

"Just block me out Tiny. Anyways Eddie, how much longer?" I could feel Jacob's eyes on the back of my head and I had to resist the urge to shake them off.

"I guess we'll get there some time today. Alice, can you check to see what the family is doing. I want to call Carlisle now." I answered Jacob before addressing Alice who only answered by having her visions shift to that of our family members. It seemed that Carlisle had the morning off while everyone else was at home waiting for us to call them. I gave Alice an appreciative nod before taking out my phone and I dialed Carlisle's cell.

The phone rang only twice before I heard my father's voice on the other end. "Edward?"

"Hello, Carlisle. Sorry for the sudden departure." I apologized.

"That's alright Edward, as long as you and Alice are safe. She is with you, right?"

"Yes she is. Alice had a vision about Victoria going after Bella and we just had to go back."

"Then why not tell us? We could help. We'll be in Forks in a few hours."

"There is no need Carlisle, they aren't in Forks but we're going after her. Alice can't see Bella anymore so we're going off of Victoria's future."

"That's too dangerous son. Please let us help you." I could hear the begging in his voice but it wasn't going to sway me. I wasn't going to put anymore of my family in danger. If they were to come too, seeing Bella again may make it harder for them to leave her once again, I know that it will definitely be hard for me and I'm not sure if I'll be able to but I will protect Bella however I choose fit.

"No Carlisle but I do need your help."

"Anything."

"I need you to call Bella and warn her. I doubt she would pick up when either of us calls and Jacob said that he won't have much luck either."

"Jacob?"

"Long story. Basically he's a Quileute descendant." I could hear an 'oh' from Carlisle's end before I continued. "I think you'll have a better shot at getting through to Bella and warning her and possibly getting a location out of her." I pleaded.

"I'll do what I can Edward. You three be careful and I'll call as soon as I'm done talking to Bella."

"Thank you Carlisle." I hung up the phone before he could say goodbye and placed it back into my pocket.

"Wow, a vamp telling me to be careful, that's a first." Jacob seemed amused and I couldn't help but smirk at the comment. This whole alliance was weird but if it was to help save Bella, then that's what it will take.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

The Volvo was silent until my phone vibrated inside my pocket almost ten minutes later. I picked it up after the first ring and quickly answered, already knowing it was Carlisle.

"What did she say?" I quickly greeted Carlisle before he could get a word in.

"I'm sorry Edward but she's insistent on killing Victoria herself." I froze at the words but it was accompanied by a double "WHAT!" from Alice and Jacob as they both could easily hear the conversation.

"She knows Victoria is after her yet she still wants to go and fight her?" I couldn't believe it. Bella wasn't that reckless and it was bad enough she was already a danger magnet.

"She said Laurent told her that Victoria wanted her dead." I instantly remembered Jacob's memory of Bella's interaction with Laurent in the meadow a few days ago. He did tell her that Victoria was after her. Of course she knew, then why does she want to kill Victoria for herself?

"Did you get where she was?" There was a long pause before I heard shuffling on the other end.

"I'm sorry. She wouldn't give it and she said she didn't need our protection."

"But Bella's just a human, that's suicide for her to go up against Victoria." Alice voiced her opinion loud enough for Carlisle to hear over the phone.

"She said that she had people with her to protect her-" Carlisle started off but Alice's thought of _'maybe those are the two men in my vision earlier,'_ distracted me.

"-And she was really angry based on the tone she was giving me." Carlisle finished up. I just sighed as Alice's head hung low.

"I could've told you that." Jacob muttered from behind. I had to hold back the growl.

"Thanks Carlisle, it looks like we have to hurry before Bella does anything stupid." I finally got out.

"You sure you don't need our help?"

"Yes, we'll be fine. I'll call once we find Bella. Bye Carlisle." I ended the conversation, hearing a 'be careful' on the other end before disconnecting the call. After putting the phone in my pocket, I focused on the road and accelerated down the street. It didn't seem to faze Alice or Jacob as I zoomed down the road that would lead me to my Bella.

* * *

**A/N: **How was that? I hope the wait was worth it. I apologize in advance if any of the characters seem 'out of character' but it needed to be this way. Jake & Alice with their 'sibling like' banters to Bella being snappy on the phone and acting somewhat jealous without knowing it. I think Sam's ability to read people (emotion wise) was a bit more amplified when it came to Bella so don't hold that against me.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**FYI **- The scene between Dean and Andrea after walking two blocks (the 'shut down') and then Sam questioning Dean's 'love' for kids, I was planning on altering that bit but that was one of my fav moments in the episode (the conversation between Sam and Dean mainly) and I just couldn't get rid of it.

So tell me what you all thought, I would love to know which part was your fav or whether you liked the chapter in general.

Any questions? Leave them in a review and I'll get to them and if it's asked a lot, I'll address it in the next chapter.

I basically review every chapter I read even if it's not the last, so hopefully I can get a review for every hit on this chapter. (I know, I'm a review junkie but can you blame me? They put a smile on my face =D). **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S. **Don't forget to watch the new_ Supernatural_ episode this Thursday (March 25) 9pm and go get the _New Moon_ DVD (less than 100 days until _Eclipse_ is released!)

**

* * *

Originally Published: **March 22, 2010**  
**


	8. Chapter 8: An Afternoon at the Park

**"I Wish I Never Left"**

**Chapter 8: An Afternoon at the Park  
**

**A/N:** I'M FREE! Exams are done and I'm thrilled to start my mini break. I really appreciate you all being patient and I want to thank all those that reviewed Chapter 7 that **I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart**, that chapter got the most reviews so **thank you guys so much**. I'm only FIVE reviews away from getting **'100'** so maybe in honor of **Supernatural's 100th episode**, can you guys help me out? Another reason why the chapter is coming out TODAY and I do apologize if it's shorter than what you were hoping but I just have to sort out the next scene before I write it out.

**Thanks again to all the previous reviews** and I thank you in advance, but I will do a shout-out to REVIEW #100, so anyways enjoy!

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place). Quotes are from SPN's 1.03 - 'Dead in the Water'.

**

* * *

Summary:** SPN/Twi Crossover. Bella wishes she never came to Forks. She wishes she never met them, she wishes she never left them… SPN (Season1), Twilight (New Moon)

**

* * *

Bella's POV **

_[Day 3]_

It didn't take long for us to drive to the town park. Once the Impala came to a stop, I subconsciously got out of the backseat and slammed the door as I took in the still shining sun on my face. All the kids playing with one another on the playground had joy written on their faces and it would put a smile on anyone's face to see a site like that. If only everyone could have that kind of innocence, to not be exposed to the scary world that hides in the dark and to just live life with no fears, well that'd be perfect. It doesn't seem like hunters can escape once we've entered this world, a point proven to both me and Sam.

My life would definitely be different if I was never introduced into this world. I wouldn't have had the heartache that Edward caused or the constant threats on my life. I would be living a normal life but then again, if it weren't for these abnormal occurrences, I wouldn't have gotten close to my Uncle Bobby or to either Winchester, I wouldn't have been the person that I've trained myself to become. I guess all in all, after everything, a part of me still thinks that I'd rather have this life than any other, and I'm okay with that.

I couldn't help but smile at the little thought as I was now leaning against the Impala. I must have been lost in thought for a bit because when Dean called for me, both him and Sam were a few feet away from the Impala. I instantly looked up and came across a smirking Sam and Dean with a quirked eyebrow.

"You coming or you rather go back to whatever you were thinking about." Dean quipped and I just rolled my eyes. I quickly joined the brothers but I stopped in my tracks. I had this bad feeling wash over me and I couldn't help but turn around to see who was behind me but no one was there.

"What's wrong Bella?" Sam questioned. I turned back around to the worried faces that reflected off the duo's faces.

"Nothing. Just being paranoid again, I guess." I brushed it off. I was safe as long as I was in public and in the sunlight, I just had to remember that.

"Relax Bells, nothing's going to happen. Now come on, I saw Andrea this way." Dean was pointing towards my left and I followed the path to see Andrea sitting on the park bench, watching the children play. I assume Lucas was somewhere among the children but it's hard to tell with them constantly moving around. It wasn't long before we approached Andrea's bench undetected.

"Can we join you?" Sam grabbed Andrea's attention while Dean and I remained silent and just smiling.

"I'm here with my son." Andrea quickly added in once she saw the brothers. I searched the playground and saw Lucas sitting at a park bench near the swings and it looked like he was drawing from where we were standing. I could see Dean looking in the same direction too. He looked to me and motioned with his head towards Lucas just as he was telling Andrea that he was just going to say hi to the little boy. I hesitated a bit before following after Dean, leaving Sam to talk with the boy's mother.

Dean got to Lucas first so all I saw was him kneeling down in front of Lucas and then picking something up. As I got closer, I could see that they were the little toy army men and Dean was making little explosive sounds. I couldn't stop the little laugh at the sight of Dean being a little kid. My laugh caused Dean to stop and turn around and I could see a smirk forming.

"Having fun?"

"Nice to have you join us, Bells. Took you long enough." Dean quipped at me before turning to Lucas. "This is my very good friend, Bella."

"Hi Lucas." I greeted the little boy before kneeling down beside Dean. I could see all the pictures that were surrounding Lucas as he continued to remain silent. "I see crayons are more your thing? That's cool. You know, girls love artists."

"Is that so?" Dean held his smug smirk as he silently questioned my statement and I just smiled. _Girls do love creative guys!_ Dean picked up some of Lucas' pictures that contained one with a huge black swirl and then one of a red bike.

"These are pretty good kid." Dean complimented before placing the pictures back down and picking up an empty page. "Mind if I sit and draw with you for awhile?" Dean moves toward the empty seat on the bench while I stay kneeled on the ground watching Lucas work on his own drawing. "I'm not so bad myself." Dean tried to gloat but I scoffed before a small smile escaped which caused Dean to grin in return.

"You know, I think you can hear us. You just don't want to talk. We don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but we know it was something real bad." I tried to coax Lucas into saying something but I got nothing, not even a sound.

"I think I know how you feel, kid. When I was your age, I saw something." Dean hesitated his actions and it looked like he had a glazed look in his eye before he continued. I knew he was referring to the fire. "Anyways….well maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh…..or believe you…..." Dean looked to me before he finished his thought. "We want you to know that we will."

"You don't even have to say anything, you could draw us a picture about what you saw that day with your dad on the lake." I suggested as Dean eased up on his picture.

"Okay, no problem. This is for you." Dean moved his picture and showed it to Lucas. "This is my family. That's my dad. That's…that's my mom. That's my geek brother, and that's me. There's also Bella and her Uncle Bobby." Dean stated as he pointed to what I assume were people. I didn't get a good view of his picture but I was a little surprised to hear mine and Uncle Bobby's name. Dean was just full of surprises today.

"All right, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas." Dean placed the picture down in front of Lucas before getting up. "I'm going see how Sam's doing." I nodded in response before Dean took off back towards Sam and Andrea. I took a look at Dean's picture to see six stick figured people and I couldn't help but give a little laugh. What touched me the most was that the two people Dean put standing next to his stick figure self were me and Sam. I smiled before putting the picture down.

"You know Lucas, Dean does care because underneath that whole tough guy façade, is a guy who truly wants to help. He just wants you to be a happy little kid again. I want that for you too. But we're going to need your help, so hopefully you can trust us to do just that." I waited a few moments before getting up and walking back to where Sam and Dean were still talking to Andrea.

I nodded to Sam as I arrived behind Dean as he was finishing off his comment about kids being strong. Andrea started talking about how much life Lucas use to emit before the accident, how he was hard to keep up with. She mentioned that all he does now is just draw or play with the army men. I just nodded as my thoughts wandered to how Lucas' behaviour reminded me of myself during my zombie state. It's like Lucas was just a shell living on autopilot as he dealt with the loss of his father and the knowledge of what happened. It never really dawned on me until then how draining it must have been to everyone else, to Charlie, to my friends because it wasn't easy trying to talk with Lucas. _I guess that's what I put everyone else through. _

It was only moments later that I felt something brush up against my leg and there stood Lucas in between me and Dean as he handed Dean a drawing that had a brown house with a red roof on it. Dean said thanks before Lucas walked back to his bench leaving the rest of us speechless. I looked up to see confusion on Andrea's face, while Sam and Dean gave each other that look that meant something was up. I may have known them for a long time but I'll never be able to decipher those 'Winchester twin silent looks' that they share.

"I think we should probably get going." I suggested, bringing everyone back from wherever their minds were currently. The sun was slowly setting to a point that Victoria could walk around at this time, so that was also freaking me out.

"Yeah you're probably right." Dean voiced as I gave him a nudge to start moving as he stayed focused on the drawing.

"Nice talking with you Andrea." Sam said as the rest of us just waved goodbye as she returned to her spot on her park bench. I was still pushing Dean to the Impala and I was getting frustrated. It's not easy trying to get a full grown man to move.

"Dean, snap out of it!" That caused him to falter a bit and to remove his gaze from the drawing.

"What?" Dean questioned as Sam joined us. We were out of ear shot of Andrea at this point.

"What's gotten into you? You're not even paying attention as to where your car is." I simply stated as I was getting a little annoyed.

"Calm down Bells, it's just this drawing. I can't place where I've seen it before. I know I've seen it somewhere but I just can't place it."

"Like it's on the tip of your tongue?" Sam interjected.

"Exactly, it's irritating when that happens."

"Tell me about it but you can do that later when we're at the motel? I'm kind of hungry." I complained. Sure it wasn't long ago since we had lunch but still, I rather grab some dinner and then eat it at the motel before its dark enough for Victoria to roam free.

"Then let's go, I'm starved." Dean easily stated before the rest of us headed towards the Impala and off to some diner to get some take out.

**

* * *

A/N: **So how was it? I'm sorry it was short and that there isn't a Edward/Alice/Jacob POV but they are basically in a car driving so I didn't really know what more I could add on to that scene. **Don't forget to review PLEASE!**

Anyways, as for the new **Supernatural** episodes (my opinions MAY BE spoilers):

5.15 - _'Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid'_ - I felt bad for Bobby plus didn't anyone else notice that the Sheriff played Carrie on 'Suite Life of Zack and Cody' (It didn't dawn on me until she called out Bobby when checking with the Winchesters' superior)

5.16 - _'Dark Side of the Moon'_ - LOVE Dean's memories and Ash's appearance. The first Mary/Dean moment with the 'Wuv hugs' shirt, that was adorably sweet. Sam's memories definitely made me feel bad for Dean.

5.17 -_ '99 Problems'_ - Castiel being drunk and naming the creature the first time to Dean (lol), the ending with Dean and Lisa was VERY sweet...shows that Dean Winchester does think about having a 'normal' life (too bad Ben didn't make an appearance)

5.18 - _'Point of No Return'_ - right off the bat with Dean, wow, so much emotional turns in this episode for everyone...the ending with Sam and Dean in the car, I felt like things were turning around for the brothers (I wanted to say 'Welcome back Dean')...the milestone episode was definitely epic

**

* * *

Originally Published: **April 15, 2010


	9. Chapter 9: Falling For You

**"I Wish I Never Left"**

**Chapter 9: Falling For You  
**

**A/N #1: **SO SORRY for the delay everyone! I know I promised more updates during my mini vacation but for some reason this chapter was really hard to put into words and down on paper. I could visual what I wanted to happen but when I wrote it out it didn't seem right. Also, I wanted to make sure that they remained in character as much as possible (so please don't be mad if they turn out a little OOC in this chapter, I tried!).

**A/N #2: **I want to thank everyone who's been keeping up with this story as well as to all those that reviewed. **Thank you so much!** Your reviews definitely put a smile on my face whenever I get them =D. As promised, here is a shout out to the 100th reviewer: **KnKCullen**! I also want to thank everyone else for allowing this story to get to that review milestone! It means the world to me.

**A/N #3: **Speaking of milestones, another reason I am updating today (May 6th) is not only because of the new _Supernatural _episode but also because it's my birthday =D! I'll try to update my other story as well as starting a new story (LWD/SPN crossover) so hopefully you'll check those out too!

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

Small reference to SPN's 5.17 - '99 Problems'. The song used in this chapter doesn't belong to me but to it's respective owner (don't want to give away the song but a proper disclaimer for it will be at the end.)

**

* * *

Summary:** SPN/Twi Crossover. Bella wishes she never came to Forks. She wishes she never met them, she wishes she never left them… SPN (Season1), Twilight (New Moon)

**

* * *

**

**REMINDER: **Bella is 18, Sam is 20 and Dean is 24 (THEREFORE, _SUPERNATURAL Season 1_ happens **2 years sooner** than it does in the series...in 2003 not in 2005)

**

* * *

**

**NEED TO KNOW:**  
I used a song in this chapter (first time) so I apologize if it doesn't make sense.  
The song will be **bold** and the un-bolded parts between the verses is what's going through Bella's mind when she hears the previous verse.  
I suggest listening to the song either before reading through that part or put it on a loop while you read it. **  
**_Italics_ are still Bella's thoughts.**  
**

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

_[Day 3 – Night]_

It didn't take long for Dean to drive up to a diner so we just placed our orders and took it back to our motel room. It was getting dark fast so along with our food, we took in our duffel bags of clothes and our weapons. I still couldn't get rid of this feeling that Victoria was definitely in town but I had to push the thought aside as I ate my dinner. Dean was applying the salt lines on the door and windows while Sam finished up with his dinner before turning to his laptop. I couldn't help but look out the window while I ate and before I knew it, Dean was done his dinner before me and blocking my view of the window.

"Ugh, Dean, you're kind of blocking my view." I stated while looking up at his face.

"I know Bells. You've been staring out that window ever since I placed the salt line. What gives?" Dean questioned as he moved closer while lowering himself so that our eyes were at the same level. I sighed.

"Victoria."

"Right well once it's late enough, one of us can go and get the dead man's blood. Then we can coat our weapons with it." Dean explained.

"Which weapons?"

"The machetes, the arrows for the crossbows and some of the knives." Dean listed off while Sam was still researching on the laptop.

"Too bad we can't have bullets filled with the blood." I shrugged my shoulders at the lame idea I'd just spilled out.

"That actually would have been helpful if that were possible." Sam added in while keeping his focus on the laptop while I finished up my dinner.

"So Bella, you still know your way around a gun?" Dean questioned as he pulled the weapons duffel bag onto the table while I threw my dinner out.

"I should. Why, you need any help with cleaning them?" I asked as I made my way over to the duffel bag.

"Yup, Sammy's doing more research so I could use the extra pair of hands." Dean explained while I looked to Sam.

"Sam, what more could you be looking for?" I asked before Sam stopped typing and looked at me.

"I'm trying to see if there is a connection with Lucas' picture with anything else we've found." Sam stated before returning his attention to the screen.

"Any luck?"

"Nope. Do you guys remember the place?" Sam questioned but both Dean and I shook our heads no before we grabbed a gun to clean as Sam went back to his laptop.

* * *

"I think it's late enough, don't you think?" Dean stated after a few hours of work.

"It's not even eleven yet." I stated as I glanced at the clock.

"But the morgue would have less people roaming around at this time." Dean stated before grabbing his jacket but Sam blocked his path while shrugging his own jacket on.

"I'll go Dean. You stay here and protect Bella." Sam stated and I had to fight back my usual retort of 'I can take care of myself' but even I knew, deep down I didn't want to be left alone, not after everything that has happened.

"But Sammy, you can't go alone." Dean simply argued.

"It'll be faster if I go by myself." Sam retorted back.

"But Sam-" I tried to get Sam to listen too but it wasn't working. I rather have neither of them go alone but Dean is more experience than Sam since he hasn't been hunting for two years now.

"Guys, just trust me. I'm protected with my amulet so the only way Victoria will find me is if she follows me from here." Sam explained but that only eased my mind just a little. Sam had to worry about Victoria and the morgue security and technicians.

"Okay Sam, be careful then." I sighed.

"Always." Sam replied as he was halfway out the door. I was making my way towards the laptop to continue where Sam left off while Dean was heading for the door too. I saw Dean lean forward to say something to Sam before he left but I couldn't hear it. The only sound I heard next was the door slamming shut and the Dean making a beeline towards the radio clock to turn it on to a random station before heading back to cleaning the guns.

* * *

We both remained silent for while, just doing our respective jobs while random songs from the radio filled the room as background music. The sound of Dean's foot taping to a random beat or the sound of my own fingers tapping sometimes penetrated through my thoughts on the case. None of it made sense. The killings had something to do with the lake and then there was Lucas and his strange behavior. Andrea told Sam that he hasn't talked since his father's death and that he's been drawing ever since. Then with this drawing, I feel like it's a hint to the case but I can't figure out what it's about.

Dean was almost done cleaning our weapons when he finally walked over to me and looked over my shoulder to stare at the laptop. I had it on some of the local sites as I continued to stare at Lucas' drawing that was in my hand.

"Any luck yet?" I pinched the bridge of my nose before letting a breath out.

"Nope and it's driving me crazy. I swear I've seen the drawing before but I can't place it. And the sites didn't really help me either." I explained as I handed the picture to Dean. "Has it come to you yet?"

"Nope." He handed the picture back to me before excusing himself to the bathroom.

* * *

I placed the picture back on the table and before I knew it, I was sitting on the empty bed while staring at the radio as a couple of familiar songs played. It didn't hurt anymore to listen to music. It must have started when I heard Dean's music again in the Impala on the way to Seattle just a few days before because I didn't feel the pain that I once did when I heard music since I associated it with Edward.

Before I could let my mind wander back to Forks, the lyrics of 'Crush' by David Archuleta just penetrated through my thoughts as if I needed to hear it. Like it screamed for me to pay attention and before I knew it, I was pulled back into my memories as they followed the song. Memories I didn't want to remember were being forced to the surface while some memories appeared that I should have never let go.

**I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush**

The memory of just a couple of days ago flashed through my head as I ended the phone call with Dean. I remembered feeling alone, heartbroken and completely worthless at that point with what happened with Jacob that very morning. But I remember the sudden warmth and caring aura that engulfed me when Dean had his arms wrapped around me when he was trying to calm me down. It was comforting, safe and loving, something that I only got from Dean.

**'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much  
**

My memory flashed to two years ago when I left Dean. He'd almost had risked his life to save mine during a hunt and it was just the two of us. Sam had gone off to Stanford, John was on his own case while Uncle Bobby just stayed home managing 'home base' which is what I liked to call it when I was younger. I told Dean I was going back to my mom to keep him safe but was I also leaving because of my feelings for him? Was it unrequited love that ultimately made my decision to leave Dean so that I wouldn't be a distraction? Was it even love? I knew I cared for Dean a lot (crush or not) but I was sixteen, what does a sixteen year old girl know about love?

**Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know  
**

At first I was afraid that thoughts of Edward would invade my mind especially the thoughts of when I first met him. The way he held himself mysteriously or how he seemed to dazzle the people around him. But my thoughts of Edward were gone in an instant when my memories of Dean flashed before me from all the summers in the hot sun to how he's around other girls and I would see first hand that it wasn't just me that swooned in Dean's presence but it's his whole aura that causes any girl to gravitate towards him. It seemed like as time went by, that charm only increased as age did him well.

**Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?  
**

Millions of images flooded my brain of Edward, Dean and Jacob. The moment when Edward and I were at that Italian restaurant in Port Angeles came to mind as well as the day that he took me to his meadow. I remember just being completely happy in Edward's presence. The junior prom came to mind when I remembered dancing with both Edward and Jacob and feeling joy for the both of them. All my memories with Jacob were of him cheering me up from Edward leaving and our friendship possibly developing as something more as he tried to take away my pain. As all those memories came rushing by, my memories with Dean were nothing like the ones with Edward and Jacob yet I still felt something special, I know I did. To the training sessions, to the late night star gazing, every moment I had with Dean in my past was never a bad memory. I could just be eating breakfast with him or watching a show or even target practices were fun when Dean was around. It was always hard to be mad at Dean.

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay  
**

Thinking back on the past few days with Dean back in my life has definitely been an eye opener. I felt things I thought I wouldn't feel anymore, I had feelings that disappeared that haven't before. Sam's words repeated itself as he said 'is someone jealous?' when the memory at the Lake Manitoc police station with Andrea re-entered my mind. Was I jealous when Dean showed interest in Andrea? I was finding the pain in my heart decreasing as the time with Dean continued like it never did with Jacob yet the pain was caused because of Edward. Has my crush on Dean come back? Am I acting as if I never left?

**Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?**

I couldn't help but feel a tear run down my cheek as the next verse continued. If I did have my crush on Dean returning, was there ever a chance that he felt the same way for me? I know Dean is six years older than me and that's why I knew before that nothing could happen but what about now? Has anything changed? I realized now that every time Dean had his arm around me or was comforting me, I felt more from it than I did with Edward or Jacob. Sure Dean has always done those actions with me before but if I felt something different, then is it possible that he has too?

**See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!  
**

The idea of me and Dean together caused a small smile on my face as some tears began to fall. I've had a semi-normal life for two years yet I never truly felt complete yet when I was with Dean having these 'crazy adventures', I'd never wish for anything else. I was perfectly fine with the way I was living my life, as long as Dean was in it. Even though I should be smiling at the thought and idea of admitting that I'm truly falling for Dean again, I could still feel the tears falling down my face while I dreaded that the possibility was very slim. Dean could have any girl he wanted, why would he want me? He's completely out of my league. So I didn't even bother to wipe my tears of rejection from my face.

**Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?  
**

I was too caught up in the song that I couldn't register the feeling of being watched from behind. I knew it had to be Dean who was probably leaning on the bathroom door frame but I didn't move to acknowledge that he was watching me.

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay  
**

I was too preoccupied of all the memories I had with Dean flooding through my brain (trying to analyze his behavior in them) that it wasn't until I felt the bed dip down beside me that I realized that Dean was there. I could feel Dean secure himself on the bed before he twisted me around to have my legs hanging over his knees with my body up against his right side as his arms were wrapped around me in a protective embrace. I tried to hide the tears as I placed my face into his chest as Dean had his cheek to my forehead while he tried to calm me down.

**Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know  
**

I could feel Dean kiss my forehead as he continued to hold me and I couldn't help but look up into those beautiful hazel green eyes of his. I could hear Dean asking me what was wrong and why I was crying as he wiped the tears from my face but I didn't know what to tell him. I couldn't tell him that those were tears of rejection caused by the fact that I'll never truly be with him. Or that the tears were because deep down I know that I'll never be good enough for him or for anyone and that no matter what, I'll only have unrequited love. I can never tell him because then that could screw up our friendship and I can't loose that, after everything that has happened to me, I can't loose Dean. I placed my face quickly back into his chest since I couldn't tell him. Once the tears started to appear slowly once again, Dean just pulled me closer to him.

**Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?**

The song slowly started to fade as Dean's soft mutters to calm me down stared to fade. It didn't take me long until I realized that he wasn't just making calming noises but he was actually saying stuff. I looked up with confusion on my face as he wiped away the remaining tears as I could see that he was searching for some answers since he could always read me like an open book to some extent. For a moment it was only concerned hazel green meeting blurry chocolate brown as we held each other's stares before I finally found my voice.

"What was that?"

"I said he's not worth it and that you shouldn't be crying over him. I said that you deserved better and that you deserved to be happy." He told me in the softest voice I'd heard from him as he pushed the hairs that had fallen in front of my face behind my ears. Dean's hand returned to its place on my waist as he continued to hold me close to him. I had to try so hard to make his touch not affect me but it wasn't working. I could feel the heat from his hand through my shirt and I couldn't let him know how his presence was affecting me now. He knows I'm crying over a guy but I hope he doesn't know which one.

"Who?" The words slipped out of my mouth before it even registered.

"Edward and Jacob. I'm assuming that's what got you upset because I walked out to see you listening to that song about love and I could hear you crying." He said softly as he placed his cheek against my forehead once again as I was looking down, hoping that I didn't give away how being in his arms was affecting me.

"I didn't love him, either of them. Not like I thought I did." I ended up blurting out in a whisper but when I felt Dean tense a little, I knew that he heard me. He proved me right when he asked me what I was talking about.

I didn't answer immediately because I didn't really know what to tell him. Thinking back now, maybe it was the idea of someone liking me (possibly loving me) for me and having someone being able to return those feelings was definitely new for me. Maybe at the time I did love them but it doesn't feel like the clichéd eternal love that romance novels talk about which is all I had to go on (moving between Arizona, Forks and Sioux Falls and then across the country doesn't really provide me with stable romantic relationships).

"I only loved the idea." I whispered before giving in and looking up at Dean, who's face had confusion written all over it, but I could tell that his eyes were asking 'what idea'. I sighed before saying, "The idea of someone loving me but I never truly loved him back." I looked back down and muttered 'not completely' to myself but I never got an indication if Dean heard me or not.

"So you're upset for realizing you didn't love the guy…shouldn't you be happy about that then? Wouldn't it be easier for you to move on knowing that now?" Confusion was definitely evident in Dean's voice but I could have sworn I heard something else. Hope maybe or was that just wishful thinking on my part?

"I'm not upset for the revelation but I realized something else." _Please don't ask me to explain. _

"Realized what? You can tell me Bella. You can tell me anything." Dean assured me and I just wanted to kick myself for his curiosity. _How do I tell him?_ I took a deep breath and I started fidgeting a bit before I looked straight ahead, the laptop now in my sights.

"I never loved him because deep down I already cared very deeply for someone else and I was just running from it." I gave a deep sigh before I said "Running away from the possible rejection I'd face…hence the tears." It was close enough to the truth without telling him that it's him that I'd fallen for all over again.

"Bella, no guy in their right mind would reject you." Dean said with the up most confidence, which I couldn't believe. I've been rejected three different ways and it seems like Dean didn't even have a clue or he truly believed what he was saying.

"You say that now." I muttered.

"I mean it Bella. Any guy would be lucky to have an amazing, smart….caring….sweet yet tough and beautiful girl, like you with him." With every trait Dean listed off, I could feel his hand cup my face as his thumb stroked against my cheek, as if waiting for me to turn to look at him instead of at the laptop I was staring at. The trail Dean's thumb left on my skin had this ability to just paralyze me yet make me feel this growing warmth inside me. It took a little time before his words sunk in and when they did I felt the heat rushing to my face to form a slight blush.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I was looking directly into those hazel green eyes that I've missed so much and I couldn't help but feel vulnerable under his gaze. Is it possible that Dean Winchester, a guy that could have any girl he wanted and is absolutely out of my league, could see me as being beautiful?

I know that Edward has told me I'm beautiful countless of times before he left but I never believed him. I knew that deep down, he was just a predator trying to lure in his prey, the vampire that was coaxing its meal to stay close. But if Dean Winchester, a guy who naturally looks like a god and is an all around player, says that a girl is beautiful, wouldn't it be true? Don't players like Dean usually use words like 'hot' or 'sexy' or other words to describe a girl's appearance? It wasn't often that Dean would use a word like 'beautiful' and he wouldn't use it to just anyone…would he?

"Yes, Isabella Swan, I think you're beautiful." Dean's hand had tangled itself in my hair as he looked at me with a smile on his face. A true smile that was definitely contagious since my own started to form. I couldn't believe what I was hearing but I could feel Dean's sweet breath on my face as he slowly inched closer and whispered something that I barely caught. "You should stop me before I do something I may regret."

"Why regret?" I whispered back with confusion. _Would kissing me be that bad? Would he blame it on being caught up in the moment? Maybe he doesn't have those feelings for me if he'd regret kissing me….._

"First off, I'm older." His voice had lowered and if I honestly didn't have feelings for the guy, I would have been just as hypnotized to kiss him. My smile returned at his reasoning.

"I'm eighteen now, so that reason won't work." I whispered back as I found myself inching a little closer to him.

"Well, in that case…." His lips were hovering over mine at this point and it was simply torture. I wanted to lean in and kiss him right then but I wanted him to close the distance, I wanted Dean to initiate the kiss because then at least I would know that he wanted to kiss me. "…..I can easily do this."

It was only seconds after his final words that I felt Dean's lips on top of mine; kissing me with such fire yet soft as ever, if that's even possible. Dean wasn't kissing me as if I was some fragile girl nor was he kissing him like he was only driven by his lust for that kind of contact. I could feel everything in that kiss, his emotions were there for me to experience and I couldn't help but kiss him back with full force, letting him feel everything in that one kiss.

I had my arms around his neck as I tried to bring myself closer to him as one hand remained in my hair. The other I could feel snaked around my waist after he positioned me so that my legs were wrapped around his waist, without breaking the kiss. It was definitely the most exhilarating kiss I've ever experienced as I could feel its affect on my body. I could feel my temperature rising wherever our skin made contact and my heart was racing as the seconds went by. _How could one kiss cause this much of a reaction?_

It wasn't long before we both needed oxygen and once the kiss was broken, both of us were out of breath with our foreheads against each others. My eyes were still closed when I found myself apologizing. Only then could I feel Dean's eyes on my face as he tries to lift my chin up to look me in the eyes when he asked why I was sorry.

"I know you don't do emotions." I simply stated and Dean just gave a small throat-like laugh.

"Well it's a good thing Sammy isn't here then." He smirked at me and all I could do was nod my head in an 'I-can't-believe-you' manner while saying his name in a way that meant 'I'm-serious'.

"I'm being serious Bella…..It's me, isn't it?" I thought I saw a sparkle in his eye when he asked me that and all I could do was nod my head yes. He smiled and I had to look away to hide my growing blush. "Why'd you never tell me?" '_Because it was never a possibility'_ is what I wanted to say.

"Age being one reason." I used his earlier excuse against him as I hide my face in his chest, his arms still around my waist.

"Besides that." I could just sense that he must have rolled his eyes at me for stating the obvious like he did earlier. "Why run?" _Oh boy._

"Dean, I'm nothing like the other girls you've been with." You could definitely hear the defeat in my voice.

"You're right…." I thought if my heart could literally fall out of my chest it would have. Instead of having tears fall from my face and letting him see how much that hurt me, I just started babbling like a fool.

"See! You're out of my league Dean-"

"That's not what I meant." He interrupted me and stopped my train of thought. _What?_

"What?" I questioned as I looked straight into his eyes so I could see if he were lying to me or not. One of Dean's hands came up to my face and before I knew it, he was wiping the tears away; tears that I didn't realize had fallen.

"You're nothing like the other girls because you're so much more." He gave me a reassuring smile and I couldn't help but blush as his thumb still ran circles on my cheek. He gave a slight chuckle when he saw my blush before he continued.

"With the life that I live, I've pretty much accepted it but whenever I do picture myself happy, it's always been with you Bells." My smile wouldn't stop growing but I didn't interrupt, I knew that it wasn't everyday that Dean Winchester talked about a subject as touchy as this.

"After you left, it wasn't the same. I thought I was just sad because you and Sammy left me behind but when Sam joined back, I was happy yet it felt like something was missing, like I wasn't completely there. It wasn't until you phoned that it completely hit me. I was happy with the way I lived, as long as I had you Bella. As long as I had you, it didn't matter that I didn't have the typical life that most people have taken for granted. It was strange having those feelings whenever I was around you but I liked it." He smirked at the last admission.

"You never did anything though." It came out as a soft whisper yet loud enough for him to hear me.

"What could I do Bella? The last time I saw you, you were sixteen and I was twenty-two. It may not be that big of a difference but you were still a minor and I wasn't supposed to have any of those feelings but they never went away."

"But you still let me go." I whispered as his grip around my waist tightened.

"I didn't want to but you were right. I was more focused knowing that you were safe but it wasn't fun when you were gone."

"Since when has hunting ever been fun?" I quipped while he smirked.

"You know what I mean." He took that moment to brush a stray hair behind my ear that had fallen out of place.

"I know, so what now?" I didn't know where that led us. Our relationship definitely took a turn that we couldn't go back on. _What now?_

"I wanna give us a shot." Dean pulled me closer until our foreheads were touching and my arms were snaked around his neck once again. "Because I think that deep down, I've already started falling for you Isabella." His whispered breath danced over my lips causing my eyes to close at the sensation while my heart raced at the prospect that Dean was falling in love with me.

"I think I'm falling for you all over again Dean." I whispered back as I slowly moved closer.

"I think I like the sound of that." Dean confessed with a smile before closing the distance between us and sealing our declarations with a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song 'Crush', it belongs to David Archuleta and his record label. It was just used for solely entertainment purposes as a mood was created. (I hope that covered it)

**

* * *

A/N #4: **What did you think? Was the wait worth it (I hope so)? How were Dean and Bella? Were they too OOC for you? Let me know in a **review**, I'd would love to know plus feel free to ask any questions. Were you expecting what happened in this chapter to happen? What were you expecting after the events of Ch. 8?

Sorry that there wasn't any Edward, Jacob or Alice. I wanted this chapter to focus on Dean and Bella! **SO tell me what you think in a review! **I can't wait!

**A/N #5: **This has got to be the best birthday only because there was a new _Supernatural _AND _Vampire Diaries _episode (Team Damon!), I just found out that the CW is bringing _Moonlight_ into their summer line up, I got to see some friends that I haven't seen since Christmas, a few of my fav. stories updated today (after such a long wait) and well, I'm a year older now =P. Both new episodes were amazing and I can't believe the season finales are next week...excitement to the max!

**

* * *

Originally Published: **May 6, 2010


	10. Chapter 10: Find Anything?

**"I Wish I Never Left"**

**Chapter 10: Find Anything?  
**

**A/N #1: **HEY EVERYONE! It's been a real long time since I last updated but here is the next chapter that I just wrote today. I feel great, my third chapter update in two days (separate stories of course) and it's amazing that I'm finally on a school break. =D

**A/N #2: **I just want to thank everyone for the reviews for the last chapter. I really appreciate them and they definitely put a smile on my face! Thanks to all the hits and the added alerts! You readers rock!

**A/N #3:** I got a review I couldn't reply back to so, for your answer **burningRoses**, I added it into the **REMINDER** box underneath the summary below.

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place). Quotes are from SPN's 1.03 - 'Dead in the Water'.

**

* * *

Summary:** SPN/Twi Crossover. Bella wishes she never came to Forks. She wishes she never met them, she wishes she never left them… SPN (Season1), Twilight (New Moon)

**

* * *

REMINDER: **Bella is 18, Sam is 20 and Dean is 24 (THEREFORE, _SUPERNATURAL Season 1_ happens **2 years sooner** than it does in the series...in 2003 not in 2005)

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

_[Day 3]_

After Carlisle's unsuccessful attempt to get Bella's location, the three of us remained silent. Jacob kept switching his focus between windows, Alice was still acting like a statue as Victoria's future kept on changing and I tried to keep the overflowing thoughts to a minimum. It wasn't until we almost crossed the Wisconsin border hours later that Jacob suggested opening the back windows so that he could start 'sniffing Victoria out' as he put it. I knew it might be difficult since Alice and I were so close but it didn't hurt to give it a shot, right?

I couldn't stop getting what Carlisle said out of my mind. Bella wanted to kill Victoria herself and she didn't need our protection. How could Bella be thinking such a reckless thought? What also surprised me was that Bella had a really angry tone towards Carlisle. I would expect that to be directed towards me but I never thought she would be like that towards Carlisle. I couldn't help but feel guilty that my actions caused Bella to resent the rest of my family when it was my fault we left in the first place.

Thankfully, by the time we got to Lake Manitoc, it was dark out so Alice and I could wander around but that also meant that Victoria was able to roam freely too.

"Anything yet?" I couldn't help but ask even though I could hear their thoughts. I guess I wanted the silence to be gone.

"The Redhead is definitely here. I can faintly smell her. Where did your last vision of her take place Tiny?" Jake informed us while smirked at Alice for his nickname for her. Alice just gave him a death glare as she thought _'how could Bella put up with him?'_ I couldn't help but shrug my shoulders to her thought. Alice sighed.

"The park. I saw Victoria watching Bella in a park." Alice clarified.

"Then let's go to the park. Her scent might be stronger there. I could then patrol the woods while you both patrol the town for her." Jacob instructed and I couldn't help but nod before changing directions to head to the park.

The park was empty at this time for I could only assume that it was after dinner for a majority of the humans. Jacob was already outside of the Volvo once I put the car into park before turning the engine off. Alice remained in the passenger seat as I got out of the car to join Jacob. I could smell that a vampire was definitely in town but I wouldn't be able to tell who owned the scent. Heck, the only reason I knew it wasn't Alice's scent was because I was so use to hers and the one in this town smelt more foreign than I'm use to yet familiar.

"Seems like she's been around town, there's no definite trail. I can't smell Bella either." Jacob explained and the mention of Bella made me take a double take. He was right, I couldn't smell Bella. If it weren't for Alice's vision, I would have never known she was here.

"All I'm getting is green now." Alice joined in as she exited my car. I focused on Alice's thoughts and I saw only blurring scenes of green as if she was running. The woods maybe…

"What do you mean?" Jacob turned his focus from the park to Alice. I stopped Alice before she said anything.

"I think it's the woods. Victoria could be hiding there and that's why you only see green. Plus it's blurred so maybe she's running. From what, I don't know." I clarified.

"Should we check the woods then?" Alice questioned as she glanced between me and Jacob.

"I doubt it'd be safe to phase when there are actually people out and about so I have to check the woods tonight. I don't know what you two are going to do." Jacob stated as he walked back to the Volvo.

"We all will go to the woods then. I could see if I could pick up on Victoria's mind, Alice will still look for her future and you could use your wolf abilities." I offered but all I got were disappointed _'perfect's' _ from both Jacob and Alice. I couldn't help but bring it up.

"Could you both just get along until we find Bella? The sooner we work together, the sooner we find her and protect her from Victoria."

Jacob rolled his eyes as he muttered an 'alright' and Alice just walked back to the car. I followed and it wasn't long before we found an unmarked road that led into the woods, perfect for hiding my car.

Once we were deep enough into the woods, I parked the car and everyone got out. Alice took off running and I followed after her once Jacob told me he had to phase in private, through his mind. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, it must really suck that his clothes get destroyed every time he phases. I eventually split from Alice but she and Jacob remained close enough so that I could still hear their thoughts and keep track of them. It was going to be a long night.

**

* * *

Jacob's POV**

_[Day 3]_

I was so happy that we got to split up in the woods. A werewolf can only be in a car with vampires for so long and that car ride was long. I could finally stretch since it's been days since I've phased. I was actually surprised at that because I was pretty sure I would have lost my temper once a vampire was in my presence. I knew the thought of helping Bella out was what got me to simmer down. It wouldn't help if I killed two of my allies at this point in the search.

There was definitely a lot of wood surrounding Lake Manitoc, some around the town itself but a lot of it was surrounding the lake. It definitely was a beautiful sight and it got me thinking of La Push and all the nature there. I had to stop thinking of home and focus on the leech's scent. After spending the past few days with Eddie and Tiny, I can tell between their scents so I knew which ones not to follow because I could instinctively smell three vampire scents in these woods.

It'd been hours since I started searching in the woods when I came across the houses along the lake and I could see multiple colors coming from the cars. I had to conceal myself in the shadows as I saw what was happening.

There were police cruisers and an ambulance parked outside of a green log cabin with a red roof. The paramedics were bringing out a covered dead body (I could only assume) on a gurney and into the ambulance. I could hear the officers talking between one another saying that the victim drowned and I couldn't help but think that was some bad luck. What really confused me was that they found him with his head in the sink. _Who drowns in their sink?_

I was so caught up in the thought that I didn't notice one of the officers leaving until I heard the roar of the engine receding. I never got a good look of the guy or the car but I knew I had to get back into my search for the Redhead, it wasn't her that killed this guy but she had definitely been near here before.

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

_[Day 4 – Early Morning]_

For the first time in a long time, I wasn't having a nightmare but I was actually having a dreamless sleep and it was definitely nice for a change. But it was instantly disrupted when I felt the warmth around my body leave making me cold followed by muffled voices. My guess was that Sam was back so I forced myself awake as I slowly opened my eyes. It was still dark out but only the night table's lamp was turned on. _How long was I out for? _ I made a move to sit up as I wiped the sleep from my eyes and the mumbled voices stopped.

"Sorry to wake you Bella." Sam said from his bed and I looked to see that Dean was slouched over at the end of our bed.

At this point I was really grateful that I was still fully clothed when I fell asleep otherwise I would be really embarrassed right now. Thinking about last night kind of brought out some guilt since I was supposed to be researching for Sam not making out with Dean Winchester. I definitely enjoyed the latter but we shouldn't get sidetracked while we had two threats to worry about.

"What's wrong? Did you get the blood?" I questioned after I yawned a bit. I could hear Dean chuckle a bit and I saw Sam just roll his eyes. I wonder…..was Dean also asleep when Sam got back? _Oh boy. Maybe my question was an understatement. _

"Yeah I got it but we have bigger problems." Sam interrupted my thought and I got worried at the 'bigger problems'. What's bigger than Victoria and whatever this creature was?

"Bigger problems?"

"You could say that but Sammy here said that we should rule out Nessie as our creature."

"Why?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"On the way home, I drove by the Carlton house and there was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." Sam explained and my eyes widened at that. _Another one so soon?_

"He drowned?"

"Yep, in the sink." Sam finished off and I was confused. _How the hell does that happen?_

"What the hell?"

"That's what I said." Dean retorted. "So you're pretty much caught up." I sat up straighter as I swung my legs over the side of the bed, sitting side by side with Dean and across from Sam.

"So you're right then, this isn't some creature we're dealing with but something else." I stated as I looked to Sam while I ran my fingers through my hair. This case was getting frustrating.

"Yeah but what?" Sam questioned as he looked between me and Dean. I could only shrug because I thought it was the Loch Ness monster.

"Beats me. A water wraith maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water." Dean listed off and I could tell from his face that he was annoyed as well. There was a pause before I got an idea.

"Water from the same source." The boys shared a look with each other and I knew they would come to a decision very quickly.

"The lake." Sam and Dean said simultaneously. It was always weird how they do that sometimes.

"Yeah." I replied back.

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time." I could tell the gears in Sam's head were turning at a faster rate and I was nodding along.

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere." Dean added as he ran his hand over his face before looking between Sam and me.

"No one's safe." I simply stated as I fell backwards onto the bed to stare at the ceiling as I let out a huge breath.

"This is gonna happen again soon." Dean got up from the bed as he said his part and moments later I could hear metal hitting metal from inside our weapons duffel.

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton." Sam continued while Dean was digging for something.

"Yeah, well it took both his kids." I added while I sat back up again as I waited for Sam to continue.

"And I asked around before I left. Lucas' dad, Chris, was Bill Carlton's godson." My eyes widened at Sam's discovery and I could hear Dean stop with his digging before he looked at the two of us.

"Once the sun is up, let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit."

**

* * *

A/N #4: **So how was that chapter? I'm sorry if it seems shorter but it's all I could think about for this chapter. Well now 'everyone' is in Lake Manitoc Wisconsin. How will they all reunite? Any guesses?

**A/N #5:** For the record, Sam didn't walk in on Dean and Bella in a 'compromising' situation **but** he didn't walk in on them in an innocent one either. I'll address that later on in the next chapter.

**A/N #6: **So thanks again for waiting and reviewing my last chapter. You guys do rock. Please don't forget to **Review** because I'd love to hear what you have to say about the chapter. I love you all for reading this =D

**A/N #7: **I'm not sure if I'll put a review minimum requirement or if I should have a set time on when the next chapter would be...what do you prefer?

**

* * *

Originally Published: **June 25, 2010


	11. Chapter 11: It's Worse Than Dying

**"I Wish I Never Left"**

**Chapter 11: It's Worse Than Dying**

**A/N #1:** I apologize to you readers so much for the long delay! I really don't know what happened but my mind set for Bella was gone and it was transferred to another fandom so I greatly apologize for the delay in updates. If you've stuck around for this long, then you guys are truly the best readers a writer could ask for!** Thank you so much!** For some reason the fact that Jan. 24 was coming up gave me the boost to write something for this story and so here is that chapter!

**A/N #2: **School is getting pretty busy so I can't promise an update soon but I have all the chapter dialogues pertaining to the hunt sorted into its appropriate chapter, it's just the parts that make it my own that I need to worry about. With that said, I'm reassuring you that this story will get finished so please stay with me on this. **Thank you so much **to all my readers, reviewers and alerters for this story! **You guys rock!**

**A/N #3: **So new episodes of _Supernatural_ come back this week and today (Jan. 24) is **Dean Winchester's birthday**! =D So how excited are you for the new episode? I'm just thrilled that the tv show winter haitus is over! Anyways, I'll shut it and let you enjoy the chapter! =D **(Also, Happy New Year!)  
**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place). Recognizable dialogue is from Ep. 1.03 'Dead in the Water'

**

* * *

Summary:** SPN/Twi Crossover. Bella wishes she never came to Forks. She wishes she never met them, she wishes she never left them… SPN (Season 1), Twilight (New Moon)

**

* * *

REMINDER: **Bella is 18, Sam is 20 and Dean is 24 (THEREFORE, _SUPERNATURAL Season 1_ happens **2 years sooner** than it does in the series...in 2003 not in 2005)

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

_[Day 4]_

After the decision was made to see Mr. Carlton once the sun was up, the brothers and I got to work coating the machetes, the arrows for the crossbows and some of the knives with the dead man's blood that Sam got from the morgue. The smell of the blood still made me sick to my stomach but it wasn't as intense. I figured that during my two year absence, the smell just got to me more since I wasn't use to it as much. Sam caught on to my uneasiness and told me to have some rest and that they would finish up. I disagreed at first because I wanted to help but Dean told me to get some rest. His reasoning was that I was having a peaceful sleep before, from the looks of it, and he suggested I get some more before we headed out.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

I got a few hours sleep before Sam was waking me up, stating that once Dean got back we would be heading out. I groggily agreed before heading to the bathroom but I did notice the smirk Sam was giving me as I was walking away with my things in hand. _What's up with him? _

I went through the regular routine and it wasn't until I saw myself in the mirror that I let a small gasp out as my answer to why Sam was smirking at me was as plain as day. It was clearly visible that I had a few recent hickeys on my neck and the sight just made me groan because Sam knew. Sam is a very observant guy and he had to know to some extent that Dean and I had kissed many times while he was away. It's not like I had them before he left or that I had met any other guy in town that would have given me them. I sighed. Luckily I had some cover up so I quickly placed some over them. I kept thinking how awkward it was going to be around Sam. _Do I tell him about me and Dean? Do I wait for him to bring it up? Does he already know from Dean? Was he okay with it? _

"Bella? You alright in there?" Sam's voice broke through my thoughts. I looked towards the bathroom door and told him I'll be out in a minute. After finishing up, I packed my stuff back up once again, leaving my light sweater out of the duffel bag before heading out.

I made my way across the room to place my bag with the others before looking at Sam, who had his arms crossed with the smirk still on his face.

"I see you covered them up." He simply stated and I felt my eyes widened. I thought I'd have more time before this conversation came up.

"Umm…."

"Relax Bella, I'm just happy for you both." Sam's smirk turned into a soft smile as his arms lowered.

"You are?" I was confused. I was expecting a completely different reaction when Sam found out. Sam is just as protective of me as Dean, so wouldn't he be freaking out knowing his own brother's track record?

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Sam had a questioning look on his face.

"I thought you'd freak out at least." I whispered a little, but I knew he still heard me.

"If I honestly wasn't suspecting it, then I probably would have." Sam answered nonchalantly. My eyes once again widened. _How would Sam know before I even knew? I only came to the realization during that song last night after he had left to get the blood._

"What? How-how'd you know before me?" I couldn't help it if it came out all flustered, which caused Sam to give a small laugh. I was too anxious to glare at him for laughing.

"Well, it's easier for me because I know you two. I've seen the way Dean treats you and I've seen the way you act around Dean." Sam stated in that matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't act any differently around Dean." I rebutted back almost immediately.

Sam chuckled a bit. "You kind of do, plus you were acting jealous when we first met Andrea." _I was not! Was I?_

"You can't really blame me, can you? Practically all women throw themselves at Dean…you're annoyed by it too at times." I gave a defensive response while roping Sam into it as well, hoping it would change the subject. I don't know why but it was like I was on autopilot to keep what happened between me and Dean last night a secret. I guess I was so use to keeping secrets the past two years, it's become a habit.

"But not too extensively like you." I huffed in defeat before Sam continued. "Plus the fact Dean gave up driving to comfort you was another one, he rarely lets me drive unless he's on the brink of unconsciousness."

"Well he loves that car." I mumbled yet I saw Sam's smirk return.

"Plus you two looked very content when I came back last night." _What?_

"What'd you mean?" I eyed him curiously.

"Let's just say, I was surprised Dean didn't immediately move once I opened the door…seems like he didn't want to let you go." I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks causing me to blush against my will.

"But we've shared beds multiple times before since I don't share with you because your height would squash me." I tried to convince myself that nothing different happened last night when I ended up fast asleep in Dean's arms but I knew it was a lie. Sam continued to stare at me and I knew he saw right through that. _Well, I tried. _

"Bella…..I think you must have finally told Dean you had feelings for him and vice versa, otherwise you magically got those marks on your neck overnight because I didn't give them to you and I don't remember you getting all flirty with one of the guys from town." My mouth dropped at that idea and the fact that his reasoning was correct. The only time I was ever _not_ with a Winchester was when I had bathroom breaks. Sam gave another light laugh while I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Relax, like I said, I'm happy for you both." He smiled once again and it got me to relax a little in this awkward situation.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You had to realize it yourself. You were dealing with the drama from Forks and you had to figure it all out on your own." I swear, at times like these, I think Sam has a special power since he's always known more than what most people see. It's either that or he's really observant and very perceptive. He just always seems like the first person to know something.

"Thanks Sam." I smiled at him while he held a confused expression.

"For what?"

"For being so cool with all of it but I don't know where it's going to lead…we're just giving it a shot." I honestly didn't know where it would go. I thought I loved Edward and look how that turned out. I really hope that doesn't happen with Dean.

"I think it'll go far." Sam's confused expression turned to one of confidence. _Did he know something that I didn't?_

"How do you know?" I couldn't help but ask.

"It's just a hunch." Sam coolly stated. I sighed because I knew he wasn't going to elaborate.

"Does Dean know that you know?"

"Yeah, pretty sure once he saw me walk through the door, he knew that I'd put two and two together." He gave a slight chuckle while I resisted the urge to join him but I did smile instead.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

It was only a few moments later that Dean had returned; kick starting another day for us in Lake Manitoc. Dean came back with some breakfast coffee for each of us before we hit the road to Mr. Carlton's house. As we got closer to the lake, there were very few people in the way, which was a little unexpected since Will Carlton's death was just last night. I thought there would have been some buzz since it was such a small town, shouldn't people be getting suspicious with both Carlton kids dying so close together?

Dean pulled up to an empty house with no police cars or reporters anywhere near the house. I confusedly looked around as I finished off the rest of my coffee before getting out of the Impala. I spotted Mr. Carlton on the bench that overlooked the lake and the brothers' gaze soon followed mine.

Sam and Dean just looked towards one another before they led the way to the dock as I followed closely behind, keeping the façade that I was just a mere intern tagging along on a case as part of my training. I could hear the creaking of the wood as we stepped onto the dock.

Sam shuffled forward as he slowly approached Bill Carlton. "Mr. Carlton, we'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." He politely asked as he quickly made eye contact with us before returning his focus back to Mr. Carlton.

Dean cleared his throat. "We're from the Department…."

"I don't care who you're with." Bill Carlton's raspy reply interrupted Dean. I slowly moved closer to Dean, so that I was able to hear what the older man was saying. "I've answered enough questions today." He finished as his eyes never left the lake.

I could hear the pain in his voice and I didn't like that it was bringing unwanted memories back for me. I took a deep breath before I felt Dean's hand at the small of my back but when I looked up at him, he gave no indication that he knew he made the gesture. I shuffled a bit so that I could slightly stand in front of Dean.

"Your son said he saw something in that lake." I stated softly, hoping that I could make some progress. "What about you? You ever see anything out there?" I asked Mr. Carlton but he never looked my way. I could see him blinking back tears and his lip quivering just a bit, but he never removed his eyes from the lake.

"Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death – we think there might be a connection to you or your family." Sam continued with as much empathy laced in his voice as possible.

"My children are gone. It's…" Bill Carlton rasped out once again and I could see that he was trying to stay strong in front of us. "...It's worse than dying." He finished as he finally turned to look at us, giving us full view of the pain and misery that he felt inside him through his tearful eyes. "Go away…please." He finally begged after a moments silence after returning his attention back to the lake.

Sam and Dean nodded their heads with understanding before turning around and heading towards the Impala. I was hesitant in leaving as I looked over at Mr. Carlton. No amount of pain I had felt in Forks would compare to what I could only imagine he was going through. While I only lost friendships and relationships, Mr. Carlton had lost the lives of his fresh and blood.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a slight tug on my hand. I resisted the pull as I mumbled my apologies to Bill Carlton before I let the tugging on my hand pull me towards the shore. I didn't have to look up to know that it was Dean that was holding my hand as he led me to his car. As we walked in silence to where Sam was waiting, I couldn't help but think how pointless my sorrows have been the last couple of months, since I hadn't lost anything like what Mr. Carlton had lost in less than a few weeks.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"What do you think?" Sam questioned as Dean and I finally approached him as he leaned against the Impala.

Dean exhaled deeply. "Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell." He stated before stopping at the driver's door, our hands still intertwined. Dean looked to Sam who was on the other side of the classic car. "I also think he's not telling us something." Dean finished while Sam nodded in agreement.

My eyes had drifted from the brothers back to Mr. Carlton on the dock before going back to the brothers. "I agree. But-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence as my attention was immediately directed towards the Carlton's cabin, which happened to be a green log cabin with a red roof.

My eyes widened as the familiarity hit me like a ton of bricks. I quickly shuffled closer to Dean, causing both brothers to look at me curiously, as I patted his leather jacket's pockets until I heard the cringing of paper. I could feel their eyes focused on me and I couldn't help but smirk once I found the folded piece of paper's location. I carefully took it out of Dean's inside pocket before I quickly unfolded it.

I glanced between the picture Lucas had drawn for us and the green log cabin before me as the uncanny resemblance was undeniable. "What is it?" Sam's voice snapped me out of my discovery causing me to look between the brothers. I didn't say a thing as I handed the drawing over to Dean before motioning towards the log cabin.

Dean quirked an eyebrow up in question before he took a good look at Lucas' drawing before directing his scrutinizing gaze to it's life-size replicate. "Huh. Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." Dean stated as he shifted the picture so that Sam could make the connection too.

"Next stop: Lucas." I stated earning me two head nods in agreement, before we all entered the Impala to drive off to Andrea Barr's house, with the picture safely in Dean's pocket once again.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

It wasn't long before the Impala was pulling up to Andrea Barr's house. She was a little shocked about our arrival but she still invited us into her home. I could sense her calm and pleasant demeanor diminishing once we told her why we were at her house.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." Andrea retorted after Dean requested to talk to Lucas.

"I just need to talk to him, just for a few minutes." Dean calmly argued back, as I was hoping she'd sense the urgency in his voice.

"He won't say anything, what good's it gonna do?" She questioned as she looked between the brothers, completely ignoring my presence.

Sam sighed. "Andrea, we think more people might get hurt." He paused, hoping that his words were sinking in. "We think something's happening out there." He finished softly while Dean and I remained quiet.

Andrea shook her head in disbelief. "My husband, the others – they just drowned. That's all." She countered while staring at Sam.

I inched out from my position just behind Dean. "If that's what you really believe then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let Dean talk to Lucas." I pleaded to her, causing her to look between the three of us before agreeing a little hesitantly.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Andrea led us to Lucas' bedroom where he was sitting on the floor, surrounded by his little tiny army men as he drew more pictures in silence. Dean was hesitant at first but he brushed that aside as he slowly entered the little boy's room, as Andrea, Sam and I watched from the doorway.

Dean slowly crouched down but Lucas never looked his way, as the little boy looked completely focused on his pictures. "Hey Lucas. You remember me?" Dean paused as he waited for any indication that Lucas was going to do something, but the little boy never did. I saw Dean move some of the pictures on the ground around and from where I was standing, there a few of a red bicycle. I continued to look at the pictures from afar as Dean spoke softly once again.

"You know, I, uh…I wanted to thank you for that last drawing…..but the thing is, I need your help again." Dean reached into his jacket pocket to retrieve the drawing in question. He placed it on the ground in front of Lucas, so that it was still in his line of sight since he wasn't taking his eyes off his newest picture. "How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me." Dean politely suggested once he realized that Lucas wasn't really going to give us anything.

I sighed, thinking it was no use but I was surprised by the next words that came out of Dean's mouth. "You're scared. It's okay, I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too." As Dean uttered those words, I couldn't help but look up at Sam, who had his full attention on his brother. I knew this was huge since Dean rarely talked about what had happened to Mary Winchester. I rarely brought it up to Dean in the past because I knew it was a hard subject for him. It all made perfect sense now; the little connection that Dean seemed to have formed with Lucas was based on the fact that they had something to relate to.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Dean's words. "I didn't feel like talking just like you. But see, my mom – I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day." I could hear Dean fighting back his emotions as he spoke about his mom and all I wanted to do was comfort him but I didn't know if his reaction would change now that our relationship had changed the previous night. "And I do my best to be brave. And maybe your dad…wants you to be brave, too."

It was once those words left Dean's lips did Lucas' movements paused before he looked straight into Dean's face. I could see out of the corner of my eye the look of disbelief on Andrea's face as she watched her son taking an interest in Dean's words. Lucas shuffled through his pictures before he found the one he needed and headed it to Dean. He took a brief look at it before looking back at the little boy. "Thanks, Lucas." Dean told the little boy before he returned to his normal height while Lucas returned his focus back to his drawings.

Dean pocketed the picture and gave a nod towards Andrea before he headed for the stairs in a flash. I looked between Sam and Andrea before I rushed quickly after Dean as their hushed voices were getting muffled the farther I got from them.

"Dean." I called out as I rushed down the stairs once I saw him approach the front door. He froze for a second but it gave me a chance to catch up with him. "You okay?" I softly asked as my hand landed on his shoulder.

Dean had a hand on the doorknob but he didn't make a move. "We really need to go Bells." He stated as he started to twist the doorknob open.

I sighed. "I know but you sure you're okay?" I shuffled a bit more so that I was standing between him and the door, my hand slipped from his shoulder to his forearm.

Dean lowered his gaze to look me in the eyes. "Bella, I'm fine." He mustered up a charming smile to reassure me but I could see it in his eyes that what he'd said to Lucas was still lingering in his mind.

My grip on his forearm tightened a bit. "You know you can talk to me Dean." I softly told him because whether we were a couple or not, he could always tell him what was on his mind. He's done it for me the last couple of days with my drama about Forks, the least I could do is pay him back, no matter where we stood with one another.

Dean sighed before shuffling forward a bit. He leaned down and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I know that Sweetheart but we're running out of time." He explained and all I could do was nod in understanding. We were running out of time because the thing causing the drownings was running out of time as well. I could hear the click of the doorknob being turned before I felt the door behind me move.

I moved out of the way to let Dean open the door so that we could leave. As I got closer to the black car, I could hear Dean behind me calling for Sam to hurry up before he joined me, as I waited by my door of the Chevy Impala.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Dean had given me Lucas' picture to look at as we waited for Sam. It was a complete picture with every ounce of the page colored in. He colored in the blue sky, the green grass, a white church, a yellow house that was behind a brown fence with a boy standing in front with his red bicycle. The red bicycle seemed to catch my eye since it was the exact same type that Lucas had drawn in his other pictures. _What's so special about that bike? _

I wasn't having any luck with the picture by the time Sam had joined us in the car a few moments later. Once Sam had closed his door, Dean immediately took off down the road as he headed towards the center of town. Sam was summarizing the quick conversation he had with Andrea during the time that I had followed Dean downstairs. Sam had asked a few questions about how Lucas was after Christopher Barr's death and it seemed like he's been a silent yet artistic boy since the incident.

"So Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died?" Dean questioned after Sam finished his summary.

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah, I mean there are cases where going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." He reiterated from the passenger seat.

I leaned forward in my seat to pass the latest picture to Sam, who nodded in appreciation. "So, what if Lucas is tapping into whatever is out there somehow?" I questioned with my arms crossed and positioned between Sam and Dean.

Sam sighed. "I don't know. It's possible." He stated as he looked at the picture more thoroughly.

"It's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns. So Sam, if you got a better lead, please, we're all ears." Dean interjected as he took a quick glance at Sam with a challenging look in his eyes before he turned his attention back to the road.

Sam groaned. "Alright…we got another house to find." He agreed, never taking his eyes off of the drawing.

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone." Dean complained and I could see that we were close to the center of town.

"Which is too much ground to cover in so little time." I added in with a little irritation in my voice. So far with this case, all we knew was what we weren't hunting, with Lucas' pictures as our only hints. I was just thankful it was a sunny day otherwise I would have to worry about Victoria attacking at any point right now.

Sam tapped his finger onto the picture; bring my attention to him, allowing me to see the slight smirk on his face. "Yeah but see this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here." Sam victoriously stated as he looked to Dean.

"Oh, college boy thinks he's so smart." Dean quipped causing me to giggle just a bit and Sam to roll his eyes. I leaned back into the backseat as we traveled along the road in silence but I could see Sam's mannerism becoming more serious.

The youngest Winchester cleared his throat. "You know, um…what you said about mom…you never told me that before." He nervously stated as he looked to his brother, who kept his gaze on the road. I knew that Dean didn't want to talk about it.

"It's no big deal." Dean nonchalantly stated but Sam wasn't giving up. I gave a soft smile to Dean when he was looking at me through the rear-view mirror before he took a quick look towards his younger brother. Sam had that look on his face that said that he wasn't going to let the topic go. Dean groaned. "Oh, God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything are we?" Dean quipped in hopes of diffusing the situation.

I rolled my eyes before I leaned forward once again. "You could or we could all get back to the search." I playfully suggested between the brothers as I looked between them. Sam rolled his eyes as he looked back to the picture while Dean smirked before he spoke.

"Where to first?"

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

After driving around town for a bit, we finally found the white church that matched the one in Lucas' picture. Fortunately, finding the right church led us to the yellow house that we were looking for. I wasn't sure what we were going to find once we approached the occupants of the yellow house, but I was hoping that it had something to do with our case.

Sam and Dean did the usual introductions when an elderly lady answered the door. She invited us inside even though I got a very distinct impression that she didn't really want any company.

"We're sorry to bother you ma'am, but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle." Dean politely questioned while my eyes took in our surroundings. I wanted to look around but I didn't want to be rude or intrude.

The elderly woman sighed before she shook her head. "No sir. Not for a very long time." I could hear her voice waver just a bit before she had turned to look at a picture of a smiling little boy. "Peter's been gone for 35 years now. The police never – I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared." She explained as she tried to contain her emotions.

My attention was brought away from Peter's photo when I felt Sam nudge me for my attention. He turned to me before moving his gaze to somewhere across the room where Dean was looking. I followed their gazes and they fell onto the little army men toys that Lucas had with him. I tilted my head in thought before the elderly woman gave a deep sigh. "Losing him – you know, it's…it's worse than dying." She concluded as she looked us in the eye and I could see the same pain that was in Bill Carlton's eyes earlier that morning. _A parent mourning for their child. _

I swallowed the lump in my throat before I spoke. "Did he disappear from here – I mean, from this house?" I shyly asked, hoping I wasn't intruding by asking the question. I kind of wanted one of the brothers to ask it but I figured she might be more inclined to answering if I asked.

The elderly woman took in a huge breath in her attempts to say a coherent sentence. "He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." She sadly stated before dropping her gaze to the floor but I could her cheek become a bit shiny as the light was reflecting off the tears that slowly streamed down her face.

I felt really bad for the elderly lady since she is still haunted by her son's disappearance many, many years later.

A heard a bit of shuffling behind me but I wasn't paying attention until Dean's voice broke through my thoughts. "Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, 1970" He stated causing me to turn around to see that he was reading off the back of an old photograph; a photograph that connected the two mysteries together.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

None of said anything after we left Mrs. Sweeney's house until we were back on the road, where we could have our private conversation in the Impala.

I clapped my hands together anxiously as I leaned forward in my seat, my arms now dangling over the front seat. "Okay this little boy, Peter Sweeney, vanishes and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." I stated.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean added as his focus was on the road.

Sam nodded. "And Bill – the people he loves – they're all getting punished." Sam continued as he looked between me and Dean.

My brows furrowed in concentration before I spoke again. "So what if Bill did something to Peter?"

"What if Bill killed him?" Sam asked as he gave his brother a questioning look.

I could hear Dean's tongue click against his teeth. "Then Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible." He finished in agreement before he took a familiar road that lead to Bill Carlton's house.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam shouted once he exited the Impala. Dean and I shortly followed after him but Sam got no response. My eyes searched around the wooded area around the cabin as we got closer to the house but there was no sign of Bill Carlton.

It was a few seconds later that I picked up a humming noise causing me to stop in my tracks. "Do you guys hear that?" I questioned as I looked between the brothers. They stopped in their tracks and focused on the sound. Sam nodded that he did and when I looked to Dean, his attention was somewhere else.

"Hey, check it out." Dean stated as he looked between us and the lake. I followed his gaze and saw the source of the humming: a motor boat that was being directed by Bill Carlton.

The three of us took off in a flash as he raced to the dock we found Mr. Carlton on earlier that day. We shouted for him to turn the boat around, that it wasn't safe for him to be out on the lake, but he never listened. He turned back to face us, his hands on the boat's motor, and even from afar I could see the pained expression on his face but his mind was made up; he wasn't going to turn around at this point.

The next thing I knew, the boat was being thrust up into the air and before I could see anything else, my face was buried into Dean's chest as he shielded me from the boat's sudden airlift. I could hear the heavy breathing from the three of us as well as the huge splash of water that followed for what I assumed was the boat crashing to the lake's surface. I shifted in Dean's arms to look out to where the boat was and I wasn't surprised that the boat was overturned or that Bill Carlton hadn't resurfaced yet and I really wasn't expecting it to.

Peter Sweeney's spirit had dragged Bill Carlton's body under, just like it had done to Sophie Carlton and Christopher Barr.

**

* * *

A/N #4: **So what did you guys think? Was it worth the wait? (I hope so) Let me know in a review and tell me what you think is happening with Edward/Jacob/Alice (sorry they weren't present in the chapter) or what you think might happen for Dean/Bella (sorry if they were a bit OOC but I hope they weren't...I don't think they were).** Once again, thank you everyone! Your support means the world to me!  
**

**

* * *

Originally Published: **January 24, 2011


	12. Chapter 12: It's Not Really Over

**"I Wish I Never Left"**

**Chapter 12: It's Not Really Over  
**

**A/N #1:** I'm SO SORRY it's been a long time since I updated, there is no excuse for that but I just didn't know what to do for the supernatural trio and I couldn't really continue until I figure them out. I'm so sorry but luckily for you when I noticed the calendar and the date coming up (July 19 is Jared Padalecki's birthday =D), I just had to post and luckily this is what I got. It's not as long as the previous few chapters but it still follows my plan.

**A/N #2: THANK YOU SO MUCH **for all the reviews, hits and new alerts that I've received for this story even after the long waits between the updates. It truly means the world to me to know that I have your continued support for this story! Now enjoy!

* * *

**Shout Out: **I'm ecstatic that we've come this far and I just want to give a shout out to the 200th Reviewer and it goes to **Miss Snazzy**.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

* * *

**Summary:** SPN/Twi Crossover. Bella wishes she never came to Forks. She wishes she never met them, she wishes she never left them… SPN (Season1), Twilight (New Moon)

* * *

**REMINDER: **Bella is 18, Sam is 20 and Dean is 24 (THEREFORE, _SUPERNATURAL Season 1_ happens **2 years sooner** than it does in the series...in 2003 not in 2005)

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

_[Day __4 – Very Early Morning]_

I patiently waited for the ambulance and police cruisers to leave so that I could scour the ground that stood between the forest and the lake since the Redhead's scent seemed to lead me there. The trail wasn't brand new but it was enough for me to follow along the edges of the lake. It wasn't until I got to the very edge of the lake, a good distance away from the lake houses (like the green one with the red roof), did I catch a fresher trail before I took off in that direction. It wasn't until a few moments later did I see movement in front of me and I was going to immediately dismiss it and follow my nose but that was until I caught sight of the blurry figure's flaming red hair as they rushed forward at top speeds.

Victoria.

I picked up my speed as I chased after her and I knew that she was on to me when she turned her head and spotted me before she seemed to pick up more speed. I growled at the thought of her escaping me and I couldn't help but scream to Eddie through my thoughts, in hopes that he was close enough to hear them because I knew that Tiny's visions wouldn't work if I was involved. _That's a huge disadvantage right about now. _

The vampire kept on weaving in and out of the trees as she tried to loose me in the brush but I wasn't going to let her win…I wasn't going to let her out of my sights and have her go back for Bella. There was no fucking way I was going to let that happen!

I seemed to be driving her up North and it wasn't until we exited the state did I realize that Eddie and Tiny had caught up to us and I couldn't help but smirk in my mind. There was still a couple more hours of darkness left to drive the vampire as far away as possible and that's what we planned to do…because what vampire would be idiotic enough to travel in pure daylight when it was so easy for their skin to glitter? I snickered at the thought as I closed in on the nomadic vampire.

She wasn't going anywhere with the three of us on her trail.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_[Day 4]_

After watching Bill Carlton's boat go under the way it did and then waiting to see that he hadn't resurfaced, we couldn't put off going to the police station any longer. I was too distraught after watching what happened out in the lake to a point that Dean had to hold my hand as he pulled me towards the Impala while Sam headed for his passenger side door of the beloved machine. I appreciated Dean's actions to take care of me yet I couldn't understand why I reacted the way I did. Have I been too out of the game that I was getting too soft? Would I just be a burden if I continued on like this?

I was too caught up in my doubting thoughts to notice that we had already arrived at the station as I continued to stare down at my hands that rested in my lap. I only looked up when I felt someone nudge my shoulder, only to realize that it was Sam yet both brothers were giving me quizzical expressions.

"You okay Bella?" Sam softly questioned and all I could do was shrug my shoulders since I really didn't know how I was feeling as my thoughts shifted to all the other victims that were taken like Bill Carlton. Was that how Christopher Barr was taken? Was that what Lucas witnessed that day on the pier with his father?

"Don't worry. We'll stop it before it hurts anyone else." Dean reassured me, his voice shaking me out of my stressing thoughts. I could only nod, receiving nods from both brothers before they exited the Impala. I took a deep breath before I did the same, only hesitating when Dean opened the door for me while Sam waited by the entrance to the police station. I gave Dean a small smile before he slammed the back door shut and took me in his arms. "Everything will be okay." He whispered into my hair as he placed a gentle kiss to my temple before he pulled back, grabbing my hand, and headed towards the entrance where Sam stood with Sheriff Devins.

I had a quizzical look on my face when we got closer and it was only then did I notice the suspicious look in the Sheriff's eyes as he looked between me and Dean. I gulped. _That can't be good. _

"Morning Sheriff." Dean greeted Jake Devins as we got closer, releasing my hand as he moved it to the small of my back.

Sheriff Devins gave a curt nod as he looked between the brothers. "We need to talk." It was all the older man said before he motioned for the three of us to enter the police station. I entered the building just after Sam, only to find Andrea and Lucas waiting behind the barrier but what caught my eye was Lucas' constant rocking motion in his chair as if something was on his mind.

"Sam, Dean, Bella, I didn't expect to see you here." Andrea greeted us as she stood from her chair to face us. I gave her a tight smile since I didn't want to be there under the current circumstances.

"So now you're on a first-name basis." Sheriff Devins quipped to his daughter as he made his way around the barrier and we just silently followed his lead. "What are you doing here?" He questioned as he stood in front of her.

Andrea turned to her side to look at her son, who was sitting by a take-out bag. "I brought you dinner."

Sheriff Devins looked to Lucas before he saw the bag, bringing a sad expression onto his face. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I don't really have the time." He explained as he took his jacket off.

Andrea nodded her head in understanding before she looked between the brothers, noticing their apologetic expressions. She sighed before she took a step closer to her father. "I heard about Bill Carlton, is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" She questioned worriedly, and I could easily see that the idea didn't really bode well with her.

The Sheriff gave a brief glance at Sam and Dean before turning back to his daughter while I focused my attention on Lucas as he continued to rock back and forth in his seat as he stared down at the floor. "Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." Sheriff Devins suggested softly but I noticed Lucas' head snap up at the thought with a panicked look on his face as he looked between his mom and grandfather before he rushed out of his seat as he grabbed Dean's jacket sleeve, tugging him down a bit as he gripped Dean's arm tightly.

"Hey Lucas, what is it?" Dean questioned as he looked the frantic boy in the eyes. Lucas' grip on Dean's arm only tightened, as if his life depended on him hanging onto Dean.

I could feel Sam tugging me back to allow room for Andrea as she made her way to Lucas as she tried to loosen the little boy's grip but it didn't seem to have any effect. "Lucas." Both Dean and Andrea called the little boy's name, hoping that it would snap him out of his little panic attack but the scared youngster continued to whimper; a scene that instantly broke my heart.

Andrea managed to pry Lucas' tiny hands off of Dean's arms but the little boy struggled in his mother's arms, a pained expression was evident on his face. "Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." Dean coaxed the struggling little boy as he slowly ran his hand through Lucas' hair and down to his shoulder in hopes for calming the boy down. When it seemed to have done the trick, Andrea made her way to the exit with Lucas in her arms but before they could leave, he gave Dean a very scared look that screamed for help as he never broke eye contact with Dean until he couldn't see him anymore. That look broke my heart even more for the little boy and when I looked between the brothers, I could see that it affected them too, especially Dean, as their eyes were still on the door.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

It was a few moments after Andrea and Lucas' departure did I notice that Sheriff Jake Devins had retreated to his office. I sighed before I tugged on Sam's arm as I gestured to the office. He nodded in understanding before he tapped Dean on the shoulder to follow.

Once Sam and Dean were seated in the same chairs as before, the Sheriff questioned us about why we were at Bill Carlton's place earlier which caught me off guard that he knew, until he explained that one of the neighbors had given our descriptions when the police were called down after Bill's drowning. After a long recap of what happened this morning at the lake, Sheriff Devins still didn't look like he believed us.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see…something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer, by the way, into the drink, and you never see him again?" Jake recapped skeptically as he looked between the brothers while he stayed perched on the edge of his desk as I leaned against the back wall.

Sam and Dean looked between each other before they nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that about sums it up." Dean verified.

Jake was just about to protest but I decided to interrupt as it was clear to me that he was forgetting some things too. "Don't forget Mr. Carlton's children. The exact same happened with Sophie Carlton, who was a varsity swimmer and how do you explain Will Carlton drowning in his sink?" I interjected with my arms crossed over my chest defiantly as the Sheriff glared at me, which didn't faze me in the slightest.

"And I'm just supposed to believe this, even thought I've already sonar-swept that entire lake, and what you're describing is impossible, and you're not really Wildlife Service?" My eyes widened at the last part of his statement and I could see that the brothers were stunned too as both their bodies seemed to tense at the news. "That's right, I checked. The department's never heard of you three." He finished with a heated glare directed at us.

"See, now we can explain that." Dean tried to get a word in but the Sheriff's expression hardened even more.

"Enough please. The only reason you're breathing free air is because one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again." Sheriff Devins stated in a threatening manner as he gave each of us a menacing look as he gave us our options.

"Door number two sounds good." Sam picked without hesitation since neither Dean nor I were going to argue that option.

"That's the one I'd pick." The Sheriff stated before he got up from his spot to move to his chair, dismissing us with a wave of his hand. I quickly opened the office door and exited it with Sam and Dean right behind me as we headed for the parking lot.

We made our way to the Impala and it wasn't until we were all inside did I break the silence between us. "What now?"

Dean started the ignition before he drove the Impala back onto the road as he headed for the motel while Sam confirmed our next destination out loud. "We pack up, check out and leave."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

We weren't on the road until after dark as we had to double check to make sure we didn't leave any of our belongings in the motel room. I sat in the back with the weapons duffel as he rode the drive out of Lake Manitoc in silence.

"Green." Sam broke the silence as he looked out the window. I followed his movement and saw that the traffic light was green yet Dean wasn't driving anywhere.

"What?" Dean questioned, as if Sam's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Light's green." I told him as I looked at him quizzically. Dean nodded before he made a right, causing both mine and Sam's confusion to grow.

"Uh, the interstate's the other way." Sam stated just as we passed the sign that dictated that Milwaukee was in the other direction.

Dean nodded his head as his focus remained on the darkened road ahead of him. "I know."

"Then what are you doing?" I questioned just when Sam turned to look at me with a questioning look as he silently asked if I knew what Dean was thinking. I just shrugged my shoulders as my response.

"Going with my gut." Dean stated which caused Sam to sigh as he turned to look at his big brother.

"But Dean, this job – I think it's over." Sam stated as he tried to figure out what was going on inside his brother's head.

Dean slowly shook his head from side to side. "I'm not so sure."

I sighed. "If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest." I pointed out which got me an agreeing nod from Sam.

"Alright, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done. You know, what if we missed something? What if more people get hurt?" Dean countered as he looked at me through the rear-view mirror.

"But why would you think that?" Sam questioned as he gave his brother a closer look.

It was silent for a moment before Sam got what he wanted. "Because Lucas was really scared." Dean stated to Sam but he was looking directly at me through the rear-view mirror and I could see it in his eyes that it really bugged him that the little boy didn't feel as if he were safe in his own town.

"He was freaking out at the station." I piped in and I could see Dean give me a small smile in thanks.

Sam's eyes widened as he gave Dean an incredulous look. "That's what this is about?"

Dean groaned. "I just don't want to leave town until I know the kid's okay." Dean explained sincerely as his attention remained on the road ahead of him as he drove down the familiar streets to Andrea's house.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Sam teased but I didn't hesitate in smacking him in the back of his head since seeing _this_ side of Dean was very sweet in my opinion.

Dean rolled his eyes for Sam's comment but I could see him trying to fight the smirk off his lips that I knew were brought on by my smack to Sam. "Shut up."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

It wasn't long before Dean drove up and parked in front of Andrea's house. We got out of the Impala and noticed that the neighborhood was in complete darkness unless you were near one of the street lamps that lit the road up. None of the houses appeared to have their lights on, Andrea's house included, as we made our way up to the front door of the Barr Residence.

"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late man." Sam questioned as he and Dean stood in front of the door while I looked inside a nearby window to see complete darkness once again.

Dean didn't bother to answer Sam as he pushed the doorbell. It wasn't even a minute later did the door open with a frantically hyperventilating Lucas on the other side as he stared up at Dean with a wide eyed expression.

Dean immediately grabbed Lucas' shoulders as he tried to get the kid to calm down. "Lucas! Lucas?" The little boy didn't say a thing as he immediately took off into the house. Dean took a quick look at Sam and I before he immediately followed the little boy to his destination; Sam and I were right on his tail.

"Lucas!" Dean shouted out as we followed Lucas upstairs to the bathroom as water appeared to be slipping underneath the door frame and spreading all over the hallway floor. By the time we reached the top step, we could see Lucas twisting the knob of the bathroom door only to have it not budge.

Dean didn't hesitate as he quickly moved Lucas out of the way and into Sam's arms before Dean kicked the locked door down. Once he opened the door, both Dean and Sam entered the bathroom while I stayed behind to keep a frantic Lucas behind and out of their way as they tried to save Andrea.

I couldn't see much as the brothers' bodies covered the tub but I could hear the splashes from the water as they tried to pull Andrea out of the water. They seemed to be having a hard time pulling her out together as if a force was holding her under.

_Peter Sweeney_.

The name instantly popped into my head right when the brothers managed to pull a naked Andrea out of the water and away from the tub as she gasped for some air. I couldn't help but agree with my thought as Dean had been right all along. The spirit wasn't done with its revenge but now we had to figure out what we had missed in the case.

Before we could figure out any of those answers, we needed to deal with Andrea and Lucas. I worked with Lucas as I tried to calm him down while Dean managed to cover Andrea up with a spare towel. Sam was whispering soothing words to her in hopes of getting her to calm down since she needed to take deep breaths before they could do anything else. When she seemed calm enough, the brothers took Andrea back to her room while I took Lucas to his room. I didn't expect him to fall asleep after what just happened but it didn't hurt to try.

Instead of heading to his bed, Lucas went straight for the space where all his crayons, papers and toy army men were set up as he immediately started to draw. I sighed at the sight.

"How's he doing?" I was startled when I heard the voice right behind me but I pushed the feeling away when I recognized that it was Dean's voice.

"I'm not sure." I honestly told him as I watched Lucas draw from the doorway.

I could feel his hand on my shoulder as he gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'll watch Lucas. You should help Andrea out, she's a bit…stunned at the moment." He suggested quietly.

I nodded my head in agreement since it would be weird if Andrea _wasn't_ stunned after what happened to her tonight. "Well she has a right to be. I'll help her." I stated before I turned around, gave Dean a quick peck on the cheek before I headed towards the master bedroom, leaving Dean behind to watch after Lucas.

It wasn't hard to find the master bedroom as it was just down the hall but when I arrived, I could see Sam still whispering comforting and reassuring words to Andrea as she sat frozen on her bed with her towel wrapped firmly around her body.

I slowly approached them but my arrival only caught Sam's attention. "I'll take over." He nodded in agreement as he pulled away from Andrea. "Maybe you could do something about the water." I suggested just as he was leaving.

I only got a curt nod from him as my answer before Sam walked out of the bedroom.

I sighed as I walked closer to Andrea. "Lets get you into some clothes." I softly suggested before I helped her get dressed into her pajamas. She didn't say a word and I kind of expected that but I could only hope that in a few hours she would be able to answer some of our questions because time was definitely running out at this point as Peter Sweeney's spirit was still roaming freely in our world.

* * *

**A/N #3: **How was it? I hope it was worth the wait but I just had to end it where I did so it couldn't be any longer than that. How were those extra moments? I apologize if there wasn't much Bella/Dean but then again they are on a time crunch at the moment (plus it's only been a day for them since they've gotten together). **So let me know what you think in a review!**

**A/N #4: **Just a little heads up but I'm hoping to have written a rough ending for this story by the time summer's over but since I'm back home with the parents (who constantly want 'family bonding'), we'll see what I get done for this story as I also have my other stories as well so please...stay tuned! **You guys truly mean the world to me! =D**

* * *

**Originally Published: **July 19, 2011


End file.
